The bet
by juli-90
Summary: read and enjoy,this is my first fanfic and im sorry for the mistakes,im german,i just wanted to upload it and see if someones intrested in it
1. Chapter 1

THE BET

SPENCERS POV

"Youre going to be late Spencer!" I head my mom yell from downstairs

I sigh but I don´t make any move to stand up I was really not in the mood to go to school today because I already know how its gonna be. Everyone asking me questions why I moved here?Do I like here and tons of other questions. I hate being the new whole summer I was wondering why we had to move to L.A I mean just because my mom got a better job I had to leave all my friends back in Ohio and here I have nobody that always thinks about her self and how I feel dosen´t maybe it was better to leave my friend back they just meant trouble. "Spencer" I heard my mom yell again "I´m awake" I yelled back to she´s so anoying can´t she just leave me alone. I sigh again.I stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

As I was finishd I went downstairs.I entered the kitchen "Glad that you are finally ready to leave for school Spencer" my mom even an good morning or how did you finally made it that far that she´s not even interested in how I feel anymore I sat down at the brakfast table and let out a sigh the third this morning its deffenitly a new record. "Good morning to you too mom" I took my spoon and eat my cereal.

We eat in silent like always I hate when shes like that she makes my life even more hard than it already is, sometimes I wish dad would still be here than a lot of stuff would be easier, my dad died 2 year ago he had cancer it wasn´t that bad that he felt bad actually he felt really good that we all thought he would be ok again but one morning he just didn´t woke was a really bad time for my mother and me. my dad was my best friend he was always there for me I could talk to him about everything now that he´s dead i have noone to talk to who care how I feel when i wanna talk to my mom she always has to do some important thing to i stoped trying talking to her. I heard my mother saing my name I looked up to her and then she started again "I want you to come straight home after school no driving around and stay out of trouble you already had enough trouble back home, see this as a new start so make the best out of it" she said I stood up and took my stuff and put it in the sink not answering to my mother I don´t really need to answer it´s not like I have a choice "Do you understand me Spencer?" My mother said getting angry "I don´t wanna be at the principal at the first day in school did you understand me?" She said staring at me now. I let out another sigh "Yes mom." I said leaving the kitchen and getting my stuff and went to my car.

As I arrived at school I was searching for a parking lot as I finally found one I was totally happy about it.I mean when you looking around like ten min who wouldn´t be happy?I was ready to drive in to it when a black porch was driving really fast and almost crashed in my car as she took my parkinglot what the fuck "Hey I was gonna park there."I said to the girl that parked there now .she looked at me with a smirk "And?" she said leaving me there "Bitch"I said then she turnd around facing me "what did you just said"

"You heard me"

" really from where I stand it sounded like bitch and no one ever called me bitch and no one would dare call me that so what you just said?"she says coming closer to my car I wasn´t scared of her I was used to it being in trouble and I wasn´t the one who would cry after the fight but I decided not let it go that far I just want to make her a little angry "You know"I said leaning out of my window "I´m pretty sure I said bitch do you want me to say it again?" I sit back in my seat and drove of not waiting for her answer.I smiled to myself exactly knowing that I would see her again and this time it´s not being I should really control myself no one here knows who I am so they can´t judge me so I should try to be nice even when I don´t like like my mom said it´s supposed to be a new start.

I entered my first class already being 5 min late because I couldn´t find it and if that stupid bitch hadn´t took my parking lot I may be on time well I don´t think so but at least I have an excuse now but man she was hot. "And you are?" I heard the teacher ask. God he looks like he makes my time here hard "Oh I´m Spencer I´m new here thats why I´m late I couldn´t find my "

"Well ok im Mr. Smith welcome to King HIgh you can sit next to raise your hand." I looked around to find this girl but no one had a raised hand. "Ashley!"Mr. Smith says annoyed. I heard a loud groan and saw a raised a moment my heart stoped beating fuck I didn´t thought that I would run into her that soon and definitly didn´t thought about sitting next to her. I went over the sit next to just looked at me till I finally looked at her "What!?" I asked just watched at me with a evil grin "You really think this is over don´t you?"

"For me it just stared."

"You should watch out new girl you don´t know who I am."

"I don´t care who you are even if you were the pope I wouldn´t care."

The rest of the class went quiet she didn´t say anything to me so I didn´t say anything to just watched to me a few times but I ignored her. I don´t need more trouble so I think it´s better when I get out of her way.

Then the bell rang and I took my books and left the classroom I hope I don´t see her again today. I really don´t want to be in trouble today .My mom is going to kill me.I went to my locker and grabed my other of sudden my locker door slamed close"What the fuck!?" I I saw her I think this day is going to be hard. I just looked at her she was smiling, god how much I hate this smile and I don´t even know is going to be hard not do anything but I still have my mother in my head and how right she I just turned around to leave as I felt her grab my arm and pulling me back again.I was facing her again we stand so close to eachother that I could feel her breath on my skin. "You should be careful of what you say blondie." She said stroking a lose hair behind my I realized how close we were and that almost everone in the hallway is staring at us I pulled away and went to my next time I were early well it wasn´t that hard to find. I entered the classromm and took a seat in the back of the class. I tried not to think about Ashley but it was really hard not to think about her I mean she was so close to me and all I could think of is how her lips would feel on old me would have pinned her against the lockers and just kissed her but I let this side of me back in Ohio L.A is supposed to be a new start for everything. And she makes it really hard for me in everything not just the part were I should stay out of I realized 2 girls staring at me, god whats wrong with these people here in L.A "What´s your problem?" I asked them of them looked like shes going to cry, like no one ever taked to her like had long blonde hair pulled in a ponytail and the other girl looked at me with a grin she had long hair too but it was black wonder what her real hair colour is.I think she is some kind of a punk or something not like the other girl shes more the girly kind of girl "You are new right? I´m Sam and this is my friend Lilly" She said pointing to her friend I think I should be nice I mean I could use some friends here and not more people who don´t like me "Hi I´m Spencer. Nice to meet you" I say with a smile "Where are you from you don´t look like a California girl" Sam asked

"Ohio" I simply said

"Wow so what brings a small town girl to L.A" she asked me the class had arleady began but she didn´t seem to care neither did i "Um.. my mom got a new job here"I told I think I shoudn´t tell her the other thats non of her buissnes "That cool"

"Yeah"

"You don´t seem really happy about it I mean not everyone gets the chance to move to L.A from a small town yeah sure you miss your friends but you have me and Lilly now. Right Lilly" she said looking to Lilly

"Yeah" she said it´s the first time I heard her talk .I just smiled at them and listen to the teacher we didn´t talk anymore and I was glad about it. I just want this day to be over and get home and forget about the class ended I saw Sam standing up"We see you at lunch" she said with her finger pointed at me as she walked backwards out of the class.

Finally lunch I entered the cafetreria I hear someone yell "Over here" I looked around and see Sam waving her hand like crazy I smiled and went over to them "Hey" I said sitting down "How was your day till now?" Lilly ask fist time she really spoke to me and it sound like she was nervous to ask ´s like Sam told her to talk to me. Then I saw that Sam was stroking Lillys leg under the table. Like shes saying that she did good. That means I have to be extra nice before I make her cry like I almost did in class."Well not really good I almost had a fight with this girl Ashley and because of her I came late to class but then I met you you both are the only nice people I met today"I said with a smile."You had a fight with Ashley?" Sam asked me with her mouth full with food that makes me smile.

"I said almost"

" ?I mean what happend"Lilly asked

"I called her bitch" I simply say taking something from Lillys plate

Then I looked at Sam because she was coughing like crazy "Sorry it went down the wrong way"She said still coughing and Lilly is stoking her back as Sam comes back to normal again she says "I don´t see a black eye or broken bones so you must be really lucky."

"Why?why is everyone making such a big deal out of ´s just a word not that bad I know much worser words"I asked with an confused look on my face.

"No one and I mean no one ever dared to call Ashley Davis a bitch since freshman was this girl and she called her bitch and it was a huge girl"

"What happend to her"

"No one ever saw her again"

"That not true don´t listen to her she just switched school after she was to afraid to come back here."Lilly said looking at Sam. Sam just stoke out her tongue at Lilly "I like my story more"

"So i´m lucky huh"

"Defenitly"They both said in unsion

I shook my head and laugh. "What about you both I mean ahm..well are you both that I have problems with that I´m gay free world"I told them with a smile.

well they look like it to that I have a problem I´m gay too I´m just curious "What? course not"Lilly said pulling away from Sam "I have to go to toilet"Lilly said and left me and Sam alone.I looked at her with question eyes "No we not." She says with a sigh"You don´t sound happy about it"

"It´s just she always freaks out like that when someone ask her or just really close friends. I know her since freshman year as I moved here she was the only nice person to well she was a total geek and I had to get her out of it."She said with a huge smile and took something from her plate and put it in her mouth."God you so crazy" I said to her and than Lilly came back but she didn´t sit next to Sam anymore she let a chair space between them. They so cute they don´t know it yet but I do. they so gonna be toghter rest of lunch was really cool we talk about random stuff like with which people you have to hang out with and which are the total geeks and losers.

Till the unbelieveble happend.


	2. Chapter 2

AHSLEYS POV

Thanks god new girl totally ruind my day and it´s only lunch time but that girl hasn´t left my mind since I first saw her. And not in a good way she dared to insult me and she´s so gonna regret that, i hope we have the next class toghter then I show her what it means to mess around with Ashley damn she was fucking hot and shes not afraid of me thats what impresses me everyone would have run away and wouldn´t cross my way she even sit next to me in class well she had to but everyone else would have asked for an other seat but she didn´t she just sat down. Even after class she didn´t run away as we were standing close to eachother.I could have done everything to her and she knows that but she didn´t run or say something Spencer yeah Spencer was her just stood there and looked at me waiting for me to do something and I didn´t do like i said no one not even Spencer messes around with Ashley Davis. I noticed someone was sitting next to me i didn´t even noticed her coming over "Oh you finally decided to join us on this world?"My sister Kyla said to me oh man my sister shes crazy but i love her she always knows what do say and knows how to cheer me up when i´m down what not happends really often "You look down whats up?oh let me guess"She said waving with her hands like crazy what makes me laugh."A girl let you down i mean not down on her body but..."

"Ok Kyla it´s ok and no. no one let me down no one ever did"I interrupted her

"Yeah sure"She said rolling her eyes"And what about Claire..."

"Whoa whoa she didn´t let me down i let her down she was totally crazy."I interrupted her again.

I mean what kind of girl would follow me around the whole day and not just in school even after school. She was at my house she even were in my room when i came home like i said really crazy till i told her I´m not gay what is totally not true but i told her and guess what she didn´t belive me so i had to kiss some guy i don´t even know but he was near so i just did it thats when she leaves me Kyla doesn´t know that and I´m sure as hell not gonna tell her."Well that´s what you think"She said putting her fork in her mouth."Man Kyla we both know that i can every girl in this school." i pointed around me with my hand and Kyla just can´t discribe how much I hate her when shes doing this don´t get me wrong I really love her but shes so annoying somethims.A year ago i didn´t even know I had a sister. All of sudden she stand on my door like hi I´m Kyla your sister thats when I found out that my dad cheated on my mom well it´s not like I care that he cheated I just don´t wanted a sister especially not a sister that were in my ´s not that I don´t love her now just sometimes I wish I don´t have a sister.

"Ok."She finally says "When you think you so irresistable what about we make a bet."

"About what?"I asked with an confused look.

"You think you can have everyone then what about..."She looked around the she stops and I see that her eyes were on first time I realized her here in the cafeteria and the first time I see her smile she has such a beautiful smile but i can´t think about her like that she´s my it cames in my mind "no Kyla what ever it is you want to do not her. everyone else but not her."

"So you admit that you can´t have everyone?" Ok I have to go though it now whatever it is I can to that I mean Kyla has never good... WAIT.

"You want me to get HER"

"No. well me said you can have everyone so I think you will not get her because I saw you both before school and after class so she hates you and so I don´t think that there is going to be something between you here´s what I thought I give you time till the end of the school year but not just a kiss. You have to make her fall in love with you and have to get her to sleep with You know you have to pretend you like her too and stuff and than you have to sleep with you can do this then I take everythink back about you don´t get everyone and if you lose I get your porsch..."

"No way!You don´t get my car everything but not my car."I almost shouted.

"So you don´t think you get her?" Kyla knows exacly that I wouldn´t say no she knows I like new Chalenges and I definitely know I will get her it´s just i don´t want to bet on my car it´s my everything and to lose it because of a girl like Spencer it´s not worth it."A get my car for a week all to yourself but not when I win you don´t talk to me for a week and you have to take the bus to school and for everything ´s like I don´t exist for a week." Maybe you think this is a stupid idea but you don´t know Kyla she wants everything and always asks me for it. it will be good for her to do everything for herself "Wow that was easy I thought I need more time but ok lets do is your big game for this year. Hope you have you really sure you wanna to it I mean..."

"No its ok she´s just a girl like every other girl I slept with and she deserves it so its gonna be easy"I mean sure its not nice to do that to someone but I told her to watch out so this is the perfect revenge.

I stood up ready to go and win this."Where are you going?"Kyla questions me

I turned around "Let the game begin."I said smiling and I definitly have sex with her in less than hmmm I give her 2 month

SPENCERS POV

I can´t believe it she just sat down on the chair next to me and pulled the chair close to mine and laid her hand on my leg what the fuck "Hi.I was just wondering if you have any plans for after school?"

"Ahm no" i took her hand and put it off of my leg.I looked at Sam and Lilly they both just sat there with a confused look I saw that Lilly took the seat next to Sam again like she´s afraid or something and Sam put her hand on Lillys leg. Why is everyone so afraid of yeah maybe because the same reasen why everyone in my old school was afraid of shes totally different than me she still has this nice side on her I wasn´t nice to anybody not even to my friends but no one here has to know that Sam and Lilly are really nice and I like them.I really think that I can do whole change this I already changed a ´t mean I´m going to be nice to this girl is really confuseing one minute she´s like _oh you will so regreat what you did _and the other _come on lets have sex._Whats up with these peope here."I was wondering well maybe you wanna do something after school?"

I´m not gonna say yes beause this can be a trap and shes just saying that to get into a fight but no I´m not stupid "Do you really think I´m that stupid..."

"Yeah about that I wanted to apologize.I had a total bad morning I over slept and than my annoying I´m sorry let me invite you for a cup of coffee or something else after school." She said playing with my hair.I once again removed her hand.I heard Sam cough and looked to her "Sorry wrong way again"

"Man Johnson you should really learn how to eat."Ashley said grabing some of Sams food and put it in her mouth and Sam gave her an evil she apogized what am I supposed to to say?Thanks?Because I don´t apologize I meant everything I said, well almost everthing and what should I say about the inviation. I can´t say my mom said I should come home after i have to lie I put on my fake smile."Ahm thanks but sorry I already have plans with Sam and Lilly."I told her "We have?"Sam asked with her mouth full Ashley looked at me "Did you already forgot that you wanted to show me that place we just talked about"I looked at Sam with pleading eyes."Ah yeah right."Sam said chewing her food "I´m really sorry Ashley to destroy your plans for today"She said with fake hurt "You should eat with me and my sister and not with these losers come on"I heard Ashley say as she stood up and grabed my arm "I think I can make my own decisions and I´m eating with them."I told her and pulled away from her and sat down again.I saw Sam grinning at Ashley "You should really watch out Johnson or I tell the whole school your little secret."Ashley almost wispered the words as she leand over the table but I could hear jumped up ready to hit Ashley but then Lilly grabed Sams hand and pulled her back to her seat "Don´t" I could barely hear the word why is she so afraid of her I was has to be a story between them I wonder what kind of looked at Lilly and then back to Ashley who was smiling

"You should really listen to her Sam she has some good advice just stupid that you don´t listen to her all the time right?" Ashley looked at her for the last time and left then she turned around "Don´t make plans for tomorrow Spencer"And than she was gone well not gone but not on our table does that mean she want to see me tomorrow why is she messing with my head like this I´m supposed to hate her but she is different than she was this like shes really interrested in me.I know she´s just playing games but I don´t know it doesn´t feel like it in this moment "So what do we do after school"Sam pulled me out of my thoughts "What?"I looked at her with question eyes "Well you told Ashley we have what do we do?" OH i totally forget about that "I can´t sorry I... well I´m supposed to go home after school my mom told me this .I couldn´t tell that Ashley so I lied I mean what will she think about me when I tell her that I´m not allowed to go out." now I know that this sounds totally stupid but i can´t make it unhappen.

"Oh ok i can understand that... wait does that mean you would have said yes?Spencer you should really stay away from her she means trouble I´m serious"

"Sam I´m old enough to look out for no I would have said no even if I had time" I lied wait does that mean... god I`m supposed to hate her what is this shit I never felt like this and as she touched me I didn´t wanted her to stop.I barley know her and I´m starting to like i only met her today and it wasnt a really nice meeting " we should go we see you around class ok and take care Spencer."Sam said to me as they stood up "She is not what she seems to be."Sam wispered in my ear as she walked behinde Sams says I should stay away from her but my body tells me to get close to her.I don´t know what that was this morning but maybe I should apologize too I don´t know why but I already regret what happend and actually I never regret anything I say.I sigh this day is full of surprises .

ASHLEYS POV

As I went back to my table I saw Kyla laughing like crazy "Do you need more time?"

no I definitly don´t need more time but it´s gonna be tough every other girl would have took me right on the Spencer soon enough she will fall for me and than bam I fuck her tell her about the bet and that I just played with her thats what she get for calling me a hardest part is that I have to be nice to her and to pretend that I like her what I totally don´t only good think is that shes hot that makes it doesn´t change that i hate ruined my whole day just with her being here "No"was the only thing I said as I walked past Kyla "Hey were are you going"

"I don´t know beach maybe or home I don´t know yet."I told it´s good that my mother is never around so she doesn´t know i skipping school but Kyla never does that I don´t understand her no one will find out well exept for the teacher but not my I found out about Kyla she lives with my mom and me, her mother in baltimore said that it´s ok so she stayed but no one ever asked me if this is ok for me I mean i almost have her around 24/7 like she don´t have other I thing she doesn´t have friends and shes just telling me that she has friends that I don´t make jokes about her. Ok ok she has friend I even saw her with some of them.

"Are you coming or not."

" know I can´t"

"Well your you after school"I said to her and left the cafetria

I got in to my car and started it and pulled out of the parking lot I decided to drive around a little bit to think about how I gonna to this.I want this to be over soon so I need a good plan how I´m going to do this maybe I just get her drunk no that wouldn´t be fair and than it wouldn´t be much fun no getting drunk. I could just fuck her tomorrow get her in a toiletstall not an option ah fuck I fergot that she has to be in love with I know how I´m gonna do this I get close to her pretend I´m her best friend and pretend I´m intrerested in her life story and act like I´m a good friend and then make my moves on her and maybe I´m lucky and I get she would be totally this is how I´m gonna do this well then I have to be around her longer than I thought but its totally worth it I laughed to myself.I decided to go home maybe making this plan even better.

I looked at my watch as I came wow I´ve been driving around for like 1 hour.I entered my room and laid on my bed I really could need some weekend was rough i barley slept it was like a party marathon we had the party started on friday and ended on sunday morning and we had to clean up the whole mess before someone saw took us the whole day so I didn´t sleep much.

I woke up 3 hours later and saw Kyla and is my best friend since I can ´s always there for me when I need him "What are you both doing in my room when I´m asleep?"My voice a little raspy because i just woke up."Your TV is bigger than mine and Aiden wanted to look basketball." Kyla explained to me.I´m gonna scream at her when I´m fully awake not know.I sat down still a little Aiden spoke for the first time hes here "Kyla told me about you and that new girl about the bet you made with Kyla."Now I was fully awake."You did what?Why did you told him? Who else did you tell it?"I sreamed at Kyla "I thought I could tell him because hes your friend and you would tell him anyway so I did it for no I didn´t told anyone else." See this is what I mean shes so in my room when I´m asleep like she don´t have her own room ."You know Kyla I think its time for you to leave now." I stood up grabed her arm and draged her out of my room.I went back to my bed and sigh "Why are you doing this Ashley?" Aiden turned out the TV and sit next to me on my bed "I mean you can´t do this to someone it´s not fair to play with someone feelings" Man what a bitch sometimes he totally acts like a girl it´s a wonder that he isn´t gay"Dude can´t you just act like a guy sometimes and not like a ´re such a wimp."

"Well I just care about that little girl and how would you feel when someone does something like that to you but hey its your buisness so do whatever you want." He said looking at me a little has a point but I like challegens too much to give up now and that would mean I lose my car.I totally don´t want that."No one would ever do that to me Aid and you know about Spencer you don´t have to worry about her she deserve it."I told him sitting up "Why?No one deservs something like this and you know should really start to grow up Ashley."

"What the fuck up with you?"

"Well maybe if you would try to talk to her then you would know that shes actually really nice."

What?Did he talked to her? he´s supposed to be my friend and hates her too. now hes friends with her what a sucker he maybe I expect to much of him."What?You talked to her when and why?"

I asked him standing up "Well we had classes togehter and so we talked she´s really nice just moved here and she doesn´t have any friend so maybe you should try to do that too"

"Do what" I asked him walking around my room like crazy "Being nice it´s not that bad you know." He said and went out of my room why is everyone being so emotional?Why does everone care so much about what I do?Why do I care that they care?Alot of question I don´t have the answers for.I sigh Sleeping makes me hungry I went down in the kitchen to get something to eat.I saw Kyla siting on the kitchencounter reding a magazin and eating something "Aiden went home" I don´t really care where he is so I walked to the fridge and took a piece of the ?Oh maybe Kyla and Aiden orderd some"Look Ashley..."

"Kyla don´t"I really don´t want to deal with her right now just because she couldn´t shut up my best friend is mad at I just walked back in my room.I laid on my bed again maybe Aiden is right and this is all wrong but I can´t just go to Kyla and tell her that I don´t want to do would be my death Kyla and my car no way maybe I don´t let it go that far maybe a little playing around I sigh I can do this I always used to be like this so way not I sound like Aiden I really should stop hanging out with him that much.


	3. Chapter 3

SPENCERS POV

The rest of the day went really quiet i didn´t saw Ashley in my classes and I was really glad I don´t have any classes with her.I had a few classes with Lilly or Sam so we talked a little.I entered the next class I sat down and sigh "Hard day?" I heard someone say I turned around and saw a really handsome guy smiling at me I smiled back at him "Yeah a ´s hard to find all my classes but it´s ok I think. as long as I´m on time...ahm..."

"OH were are my manners I´m Aiden"

"I´m Spencer"

"How do you like it here so far."

"It´s really cool here."I told him well he don´t need to know about me and Ashley I actually try not to think about her anymore.I really don´t want everyone to now that we have trouble so I think I let her out of this conversation."Yeah it is you just should watch out there are some toally crazy people in this school."

"Oh yeah"I said thinking of looked at me confused "Already met one huh?"

"I really don´t want to talk about it"

"Ok but if you need a strong man just say a word and I´m there." he said with a smile.I smiled back at ´s a really nice guy.I looked at him and saw him almost drooling as some girl entered the class room "Hot huh?" I asked him I don´t have a problem with people knowing I´m gay this is who I am.I never cared about what other people think about if I´m new here I don´t I think everyone already knows because of Ashley but like I said I don´t care.I saw that Aiden shook his head "What?"

"That Girl that just came in do you like her?" I looked at really was hot no question but she looked a little famlier "No." I put on my don´t lie to me look.

"Well maybe but she´s my best friends sister so she is a complete no go." He said with a disappointed look on his face."You should go all in she is hot and you know that so forget about your friend, maybe she likes you too. Just talk to her."

He smiles"You sound like my friend"

"Well maybe your friend is as smart as I am, go and talk to her."I said pushing him from his chair.

"No I can´t what should I say to her"He is such a girl but cute if I would be straight he would be my type but he doesn´t have boobs so no way "And you sound like a girl"

"Maybe because I only have girls as friends.I should totally look for some male friends"He smiled at me.I smiled back to him then the bell rang. he is so adorble if I wouldn´t know he has a crush on this girl I would think that he´s totally gay.I shook my head and smiled. As the class ended Aiden walked next to me.I saw Aiden and that girl smiling at eachother."Can I ask you something?" He asked me

"Sure what is it." I asked him and he took my books wow a real said he only have girlfriends maybe he´s used to do that."Well ...ahm I...wow how I gonna to this..."

"Just spill it boy"I interrupted him

"Well don´t get me wrong but you called Kyla hot was it just because..."

"Yes boy I´m gay" I said and took my books back and let him stand there in confusing.

Finally school is over.I went to my locker and saw Sam and Lilly standing there "Hey" both said "Hey"I replaid with a smile "How was the rest of the day" Lilly asked me"Actually really good.I met this nice guy and we talked hes such a girl. and now the best I don´t have any classes with Ashley thanks god"I said closing my locker and stared walking to my car and both Sam and Lilly following. Sam threw her arm around my shoulder "I´m really sorry to destroy your happiness but I think Ashley skipped school because she wasn´t in my classes either."

"You just ruined my day complety" I said in fake hurt and pushed Sam away Lilly laughed about it."What do you do today?"

"Like I said I´m supposed to go home now but I would really hang out with you guys..."

"Then come" Sam interruped me "My mom is going to kill me when I don´t come home."

"Well what about we come home with you" actually a really good idea my mom didn´t say anything about she´s gonna be mad but I don´t and Lilly are really nice not like my old friends so my mom has to like them "Ok just get your car and we follow you ok"

We arrived 15 min later at my house"So here we are" I said as Sam and Lilly got out of the we entered my house I yelled "Mom I´m home and i brought some friends" my mom got out of her working room "Oh yeah Spencer darling" Shes so fake if I had been alone she would care to come out of her room "These are Sam and Lilly" I pointed to Sam and then to Lilly "It´s nice to meet you miss Carlin" Lilly says politlie "I didn´t know you would bring friends Spencer because I have to leave now for work"

"Well I´m not allowed to go out with friends so I thought I bring them home. We just hang out in my room no big deal" I told her its not like she´s interrested anyway all that matters to her is her work."You knowexatly why you are not allowed to go out"

"Yeah mom it´s ok just go to just in my room don´t worry about it.I order some Pizza or something. come on girls"I said passing my mom and going upstairs "Don´t stay to long girls. we talk about this later Spencer." Yeah when I`m 30 and you finally found some time in your planer I thought to myself.

We came in my room and the first thing Sam did was laying on my bed "Really comftable"She said with a smile "Come on Lill lets test it"

"Sam" Lilly said getting red. She sat next to me on my couch I had a real big room so everything fit in my king size bed and a couch with a coffee table and a lot of other stuff. "What about you Spencer?" Sam sat on my bed now. "No maybe next .no, you will never lay in my bed like that."

"Hey are you saying I´m not attractive...Ahh right you into Ashley" She sitting on the couch infront of me and does she mean with that I´m not into Ashley I just met it wasn´t a really nice meeting we had"Don´t say that. it´s not true"

"Which part you mean" She said with an evil grin She is really she is beautiful no doubt but I could use friends and I never thought about her that way since we met not like about Ashley.

"Sam do you alway have to be like this?" Lilly asked with a sigh "Oh come here girl." She was now sitting next to Lilly and hugging her "You know I love you and only you."

"Sam" Lilly now pulled away from her "I´m sorry" Sam sat on the other couch again "Sorry Spencer"

I didn´t mind what she said because I already figured out that this is Sam so does Lilly."No worrys it´s do you guys actually do after school?"

"Nothing we just hang out at my place or go to our favorite cafe and sit there."

"So you both toghter all the time?"

"No because her mother doesn´t like me"

"Thats not true Sam she just don´t like your clothing style she thinks a punk is bad you know?"

"I´m not even a punk" Sam said throughing her hands in the air "Oh do you guys want to eat or drink something I totally forget to ask you." and it´s only because Ashley is on my mind I sigh "No we fine but what about you and Ashley?You like her right?" Lilly asked me she was sitting next to Sam now her head laid on Sam shoulder "What?No.I mean I´m not sure.I just met her and in the beginning i didn´t like her but now I´m not sure anymore one minute she´s nice and the next she´s a monster you know."Sam let out a loud groan "Spencer stay away from her she means ´s bad news"

"Why you keep saying that?" I asked putting my foot on the table.I really wanna know whats going on between really seems to hate must be something real big"Because it´s true!"

"Sam is right should listen to her."

"No" I said getting angry "You both always say I should stay away from her but you don´t tell me the up with you and Ashley, Sam?"I heard Lilly sigh "You really wanna know what happend?" She asked me "Yeah"

"I slept with Ashley an..."

"And?Do you love her is that the reason why you want me to stay away from her?" No this can´t be possible it..." were like friends not close friends but we always made some used to sleep toghether for fun and one day after school we were in the gym and smoked some weed and I just throwed it away I thought it would burn out and nothing would happen and the next day we came to school and the gym burned down luckily no one was in and I decided not to tell decided to go seperat ways it was better but since than Ashley is making me down because of always told me to stay away from her but I didn´t listen to this is the story why we hate eachother"Sam was staring at me "Sorry I didn´t did she do that?"

"No it´s ok you should know that before you get to close to her and she does the same did it because in her eyes everything is a game." I can´t believe that she did that but why I´m even suprised know all I see is the Ashley I met on the parking lot and not the one at lunch time.I can´t believe this I almost let myself go.I let out sigh"Sam I have to go home."Lilly said standing up "Yeah right. Sorry Spencer but you should know have to we see you in school tomorrow?" She asked me and stot also up "Yeah sure"I didn´t bother do stand up I was so wraped up in my mind about Ashley how can a person be like this.I almost fell for.I don´t get it I don´t even know her.

I finally managend to get her out of my mind and descided to order some pizza as I waited for the pizza I took a shower to clear my the pizza arrived i went in the living room and switched on the TV.

"Spencer!Wake up"What?oh shit I must fall asleep I sit up and looked around the living room were is the pizza and who turned out the TV?I stood up and in the kitchen "Why are you yelling like this?I was in the room next to you." I said a little louder. "I called you like ten minutes"She´s such a liar "Yeah sure." I turned around ready to leave as I heard her say "You know that we not over because of what happend yesterday" I turned around and sigh"Can´t I have friends anymore? What else do you want to take from me you already took everything mom?" She got so controling about my life "Not friends like this" like I said controling."Actually Sam and Lilly are really nice so you don´t have to worry about it."I turned around again to I said "After school I stay with them." I went out of the kitchen "Spencer no"

I went up the stairs "Yes ´t worry I stay out of trouble just trust me this one time."I said with a smile the fist time in a long time I told her what I do without being afraid of the consecenses.

I really don´t want to go to school today but I have to my mom already making enough trouble.I hope Ashley skips school again today.I really don´t want to see her what she did to Sam and Lilly was not really nice.

I took a quick shower and left the house as fast as I could before my mom would see me and tells me to come home.

I parked my car and went to my locker and I saw her standing there.I can´t believe must know that Sam told me and that I don´t want to see maybe she thinks Sam wouldn´t tell me or she think´s it´s ok for me what is totally not the case.I just turned around to leave to my class without any I hear her "Spencer."I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and turned around and walked to her."Hey" I said and opend my locker and took my books "Good mornig beautiful." No I can´t do that she has to know that.I really want to learn more about her but Sam and Lilly are my friends.I really like them.I closed my locker and looked at her beautiful brown Spencer pull it together."Ashley stop ´s..."

"Stop what?Get to know you?" She said steping closer to me and laid her hand on my arm."This" I said putting her hand skin was burnig like fire were she just touched me .All I want is her hand back on my skin to stop this one ever made me feel this her?Why the person, my new friends hate so much? There a plenty other girls in this school why do I had to choose her? "Why? You seem to like it" She pulled me closer to heart was beating faster with every second we stand there so close to body was sweating My chest thighten I felt like I can´t breath anymore. But I can´t to ´s going to do the same to me.I know that but why can´t I stay away from her "We supposed to hate eachother remember?" I took a step backwards "Well I don´t hate you." She said and played with my hair "Ashley stop told me what you are my friends I can´t be friends with you too.I want you do stay away from me."

"Well Johnson always makes a big deal out of everything.I changed Spencer, really." Shes just as fake as my mom is "And what about yesterday?"

"I apologized remember? Just let us being friends, I hangout after school." I took a deep ´s just one meeting does´t mean there has to be a second. " just today that doesn´t mean that we hangout everyday."I saw her smile and pulled me close again and whispered in my ear "I can live with that." How does she do that I barley know her and she makes my heart skip and my breathing faster in less than a second.I never felt llike this let go of me and what do I tell Sam and gonna be mad at Ashley is already gone.I have to talk to her she can´t tell them I have to find her.I ran around the hallway like crazy not knowing were to I heard the bell I have to find her later.

I endered my class on time I looked around for an empty seat."Here beautiful"I heard someone say I looked around and of course it was how could I ferget that we have first class toghter. I smiled and went to the empty seat next to smiled back at me"Look Ashley could we keep this to ourself?I don´t want them to be mad at me."

" that mean we don´t have lunch toghter"She asked with fake hurt "Yeah" I said with a up with me I didn´t smile that often in a while but I like this is really a new start and everything is going to be rest of class went quiet she looked at me a few times with a big smile.

"You were really quiet in class are you mad at us?"Lilly asked me as we walked to the cafeteria."No of course just told me the truth" I took some foot and so did they we sat on the same table as yesterday"Are you sure you not mad at me?" Sam asked me with a sad look.I really want to tell them about Ashley but I can´t tell them that I´m quite because of Ashley she is on my mind the whole mornig I just hope it doesn´t turn out bad.I sigh "Yes I´m sure.I just had a fight with my mom this morning but it´s ok."I told a complete lie. "Are you sure it´s about your mom?Because we saw you this morning with Ashley and you looked really close." What I´m gonna say now?They are my friend and I really hate lying to after what they told me, they think I hate her as much as they do and I really did but I can´t.I really tried but this mornig changed everything.I just have to look in her eyes and I ferget about everything. "Yeah ...ahm I told her to stay away from me" I lied it´s not a complete lie I just let out the part were I meet her today. I looked around the cafereria and spoted her sitting on a table and smiling at me as i saw that Iooked away and listen to Sam again.

"Didn´t look like it to me". Sam said more to herself but I could hear her "Well she tried but I told her that I can´t be friends with her because of you."

"I´m Sorry it´s just she´s not what you think she should really stay away from her not because of of yourself." She said taking a sip from her water."I know" gave her a weak smile "So do you coming with us later?We´re going to the beach" Lilly asked me already excited"I would love to but my mom already made plans with me .Sorry."Another lie.

"It´s ok maybe an other time"She said smiling.

ASHLEYS POV

Now can the game begin I smiled to myself. "so what are your planes for today?"Kyla asked me "Can you tell me why you are still here?Didn´t I told you yesterday I don´t wanna talk to you anymore?So stop bothering me and do what ever you want"I didn´t talked to Kyla since yesterday but she is really annoying,like I said. the whole day shes chasing after me and talks to me like nothing happend."Yeah about that I thought we cleared that and..." What the fuck."Whoo whoo whoo .WE didnt cleared anything you did but I didn´ now if you don´t mind I have a bet to win"I told her "But..."

"No"

"Ash..."

"No Kyla.I´m really not in the mood right now to talk to heres the deal when I come home we can talk about I mean forget about it and act like it never happend I only want a yes or no and not a whole story about some other stuff what is not even the topic now."I told her and she really looked like she understood me for real and not just pretenting it "Ok.I mean yes.I´m sorry I..."I sigh."Thats what I meant just shut up and leave already search for a drive home because I´m not taking you...and don´t even try to say anything" I stopped her before she could say anything else and with that she left with a face of a five year old child which parents just said no to .I went to my locker and put my books in it. Now its time to get the blond the fun part on this day.I just hope it works the way I planned it."Hey Davis"I heard someone call my name and I exactly know who it is.I closed my locker and turned around "What do you want Sam?"Just as I thought the day can´t get any worser "You didnt just asked me that?You know exactly what I what.I want you to stay away from Spencer..." I started an ironic laugh "Oh you weren´t joking...my know Sam you have a really big mouth for someone who should shut up."

I said as I pulled her closer to me.I saw her closing her eyes and trying to get put of my grib but she didn´t tryed her best I know she opend her eyes and pushed me away "I´m not afraid of you Ashley and stop doing this its over I told stay away from Spencer shes a great girl."With that she was is everyone pushing me away lately man whats up with me.

"Hey .Why are you mad at me I didn´t do anything?"I said as I run after I get to him I hold his arm and stopped him "You really don´t get it Ashley do you?"

"You know I didn´t do anything to you so stop acting like a fucking pussy.I could understand if i did anything to but I didn´t and since when do you care what I do? You are always the one who enjoyes the stuff I tell you about ,so whats your problem?"I said a little angry totally pisses me of and actually he never does. "You know Ashley this is our last year and I want to remember it someday and I don´t want to be the guy who ruined someone elses last time for us to grow playing games Ashley." He said and let me stand in the hallway "You are an ass Aiden I need a friend not a pussy." I screamed after him. I turned around and saw a freshman looking at me "What?" I sreamed at him and pushed him freshman.I sigh I really don´t understand why hes acting like he would be on my side and not against the third time in less then 15 min that someone is walking away from is totally not my day well I can understand that Kyla and Sam walked away but I really don´t get him its like hes on his period or now I have to worry about other has to wait if I like it or Ashley pull it togther you have a girl to get.I went outside where i parked my car and hopped and waited for Spencer to come.


	4. Chapter 4

SPENCERS POV

As I left my last class I heard Lilly say "We see you tomorrow in school right?" I turend around "Its a sure thing girls" I said smiling and continue my way out of class. I heard Sam yell "don´t do anything I wouldn´t do" God shes so funny. And I´m lying to them I really shouldn´t do that to them but I think I really like Ashley and the stupid thing is I don´t know a total bitch or well was but its still the same.I opend my locker and put my books in it and closed it again."Oh hey Aiden"I saw Aiden passing me by really fast and an angry look on his face but as he saw me he had his sweet smile on his face."Hey Spencer."

"You don´t look like you had a good day whats up?"

"Ah just had a fight with my friend but don´t worry about me. how about are you?"Should I tell him about Ashley?I don´t think so hes the only one I think who doesen´t know about the Ashley thing."Im it going with your girl?"

"Aiden!Aiden!I really need your help.I need a ride home Ashley already has plans and ..." What Ashley?

Now I know why she looked familar to me shes Ashleys Aiden knows about the stuff with Ashley and he lied to best friend is he didn´t say anything?He had know it all the time what an ass."Sure I take you Kyla." Yeah acting like he didn´t I thought hes a nice guy."I think I gotta go"I turned around and wanted to leave as I heard Aiden "Spencer do you already have plans for now or do you wanna go with me and Kyla?"He act like its ok for him to lie to me"Aiden can I asked you something?" I asked him because I really wanna know why he didn´t say anything"Ashley is your best friend right?Why didn´t you say something?Are you trying to be my friend and then all of the sudden you on Ashleys side this is just had know about it all the time and I thought you were a nice guy."He looked at me with a sad look on his face and then I heard Kyla say "I think I wait by your car"with that she was gone."I didn´t say anything because I wanna seperat my friendship with Ashley and you because you seem like a really nice girl too and I don´t didn´t told me about it either so I thought you don´t wanna talk about I would never to something to you Spencer.I´m sorry."It sounds like he really mean how could he lie to me like this.I think its an L.A think that all people are lying "I really have to go you tomorrow." Maybe I was too harsh to him but I really have other things to worry of them are waiting one the parkinglot.I made my way outside.

I saw her hands become sweaty and my heart was beating faster then it normally does.I could barley her hair was shining in the sun and her beautiful smile and her long tannned leg. shook my head."What?" I asked the girl next to me."You should stop the drooling this is my sister and when she sees this you totally hers soon"what the fuck "what are you talking about I wasn´t drooling and I´m not hers I don´t even like go to your boytoy and let me be me."Shes like Ashley I never thought that sisters can be that similar and I don´t even know them all I know is that they both selfish and total teases and spoilt little... god I should really stop the I even wanna see her. When I think about her like this god what amI doing i should leave this is not going to be good.I wandet to leave as I saw her standing next to me and Kyla "Hey beautiful.I see you already met my I really think we should go before your friends see you with I hope you find a ride home."She said to her sister as she took my arm and draged me to her car.I got in it and we drove like 20 mins and we arrived at a huge mansion and when i say big i mean really big like."What is this?"I looked at her and saw her smile "This"she pointed to the huge mansion."Is my house"what! this is really her house wow i never saw a house that is this I should really stop acting like a freak in front of her.I looked at her again and she was still smiling."Well do you wanna go in or do you wanna stay in the car?"she asked and were already out of the car."Hey wait"I got out of the car and she was waiting at the front door."You know you act like you never seen a house like this"Oh now she gots me."I´m a girl from a small town what do you expect" that wasn´t really good. "You right but I never thought that a small town would have beautiful girls like you." Ok Spencer don´t blush,dont blush shit to late I gave her a shy followed is she doing this one minute I hate her and the next i started to like her what is this?finally we got in her room or should I say own apartment?her room is twice as big as my house."You are really cute when you look like this."She said smiling and sat on her bed."Well thanks I guess"I looked around her room and saw some posters of some bands and drums and a quitar "Do you play?"She looked at the drumes and guitar "Yeah well.I used too but not ? do you play?"I smiled."No but I always wanted to learn it but my mom thought it would be better for me if I would play piano."I told her with a shy smile."Yeah parents always wants the good for their children but in the end its not quite the right." How right she is with that but she didn´t met my mother."You know you can sit down I´m not bitting well for really sit down theres plenty of space on the sofa."Oh I was still standing I didn´t noticed is so embaresing.I blushed again and went to the couch and sat down.I really shouldn´t be here I sigh"What is this Ashley?I mean you and I sitting here. Actually we hate eachother and you said I will regret is this some sort of revange you doing now?"

Well I´m allowed to ask this I mean when shes doing something then she wil totally regret that too.I already forget why we had this fight because wow I don´t even know why but I can start to like her I just met her this is do I feel like this."You don´t trust me I know but I really wanna try you seem like a nice girl so why not trying it?But I can understand when you don´t want I bring you back to your car?"She seems like she really means it but maybe its just a trick sometimes I really wish I could read peoples mind then everything would be I would know if shes honest or just playing ´s hard to trust I just met her and I already talk about trust.I really have to stop this thoughts."Do you want to leave."she ask me more serious I wanna leave? "I...I wanna stay"

"Ok so what do you wanna that you decieded to stay."she asked me now standing up from the bed and getting next to me.I looked at her "I don´t know what do you have in mind?"She was smiling "Well we can do whatever you can stay here and have Aiden and Kyla around what I really don´t want or we can go to the beach but then we are not alone or we just lock the do..."

" we should just stay here and talk if you like but the door stays open."She was laughing now.I couldn´t help but laugh with her "You are really funny Carlin."she say as we are back to normal.I looked at her and she was still smiling is it just me or is she smiling all the room went quite you could feel the tension in this I saw her staring at my lips and back to my eyes and she got really close to me I could feel her breath on my skin it was warm and soft my heart start to beat fast again and my breath got heavy with every second.I tryed to hold my breath but I couln´t I could feel her hand on my face and she was still getting closer to then..."Heeeeeeeeeeeey you..."

"Get out Kyla" Fuck what just happend I almost kissed MY GOD.I jumped away from her and stood up I can´t believe what just happend how could this happen.I can´t do this "I think I should go." She looked at me with a confused look and stood up also"Spencer I´m sorry.I didn´t mean to..."

"No Ashley.I really have to ´t worry I will find the way."I ran out of her room and her house.I heard her call my name but I didn´t looked back as I was far away my running turned in a normal walk.I looked around and realized I was in a park I sat down on a bench near by.I can´t believe this its so I can´t even think about it its just so unreal.I only met her and almost kissed is this confusing me so much?I mean I kissed a lot of girls before why do I make such a big deal?Why is this diferrent now?These are so many question and I don´t have an answer for it.I thought it would be easier here in L.A and not more complicated.

I should get my car and go home..."Hey Spencer" I looked around and saw Sam and shit why do I have to meet them now.I can´t deal with all this right now it´s just too much.I feel like I´m losing my mind"Hey Spencer whats up?You don´t look good?Whats up"

Oh my god what should I say.I can´t lie to them would they think about me it´s just wrong. I just met them and I really like them but I cant just to that to them but what else should I do it´s so complicated."I really have to I see you both at school tomorrow."I just ran away from them in hope they don´t follow me.

I got to the schoolparkinglot and I saw a car next to to mine as I got closer to the car I realized it was Ashley car I wanted to leave again I mean I still can get my car tomorrow after I turned around to leave as I felt a hand on my shoulder.I shivered under her legs became so weak I almost fell down. I don´t understand why she can to this to me.I don´t even know her I feel so strange around her it scares me.I mean my heart is beating twice as fast everytime I see her and it misses a beat everytime she touches legs became weak that I can barley stand everytime she speaks to me I´m to afraid to answere because I´m to scared that i lose my do I feel this way for her?Why does she make me feel this way? "Can we talk Spencer?" Was all I heard from l turned around and faced moment again l´m to afraid to I have to."I can´t.I have to get home I´m sorry."I told her and passed again she got a hold on my arm and turned me around now we were standing so close to eachother like the first day we were in the hallway exept that we were alone it was still the same feeling I why is she doing this to me?I could feel her breath on my skin and I could smell her was so good it almost killed me just feeling her against me and smelling her.I closed my eyes as I felt her hand on my cheek."You are so beautiful."I opend my eyes again I looked in her eyes I love her eyes and i just found them.I never thought that I would see so beautiful brown eyes as then this feeling of her just using me I can´t stand if shes just playing with me it would kill me to know shes only using me,"Ashley I really have to go Im sorry."and this time I got in to my car and drove of.

I entered my home and I already heard my mom in the kitchen "Spencer can you come for a minute please?"I sigh and went to the kitchen seems like I don´t have enough problems."Hey mom whats up?"

I sat on the table across from her."Well Spencer we talked about this and you just stayed out after school and no.."I stood up and left the kitchen I can´t believe this I told her that and now shes making a big deal out of it."Spencer where are you didn´t end this conversation."

"I´m going to my talked about this this morning and I reallly don´t want to talk about this now.I have other things going on right now." I said and went in my room.

I put my things on my desk and lay on my bed and all of sudden the door opend and my mother was standing in front of me"What the ´t you knock?"I sat on my bed now."You know Spencer we left Ohio because a reason and this here should be better remember." What the fuck is her problem." You know mom I said I would meet friends and that I stay with them after even met them so whats your problem I didn´t do anything I would have made a mistake I would understand this all but I didn´t."

"Trust me Spencer I dont move again so you better stay out of trouble ok.I can´t be there your whole life to get you out of it."

"I never ask you to do it, it was your decison to do it so don´t say it was my fault beause it wansn´t."

"Spencer I just want you do have a great life and don´t do the same mistakes take care with your decision of friends ok?" wow I think she really means it and it´s the fist time she talks like this to me maybe shes really trying."Mom you can trust me and I don´t make the same mistake again I learn of ´s not going to happen again don´t worry."She sigh I think I have this from her." I let you finish your said and kissed me on my forehead.I lay back on my bed again as she left my room.

I stared at my ceiling and I saw her face god this can´t be true.I can´t fall for am I talking about "fall for her"I don´t even know can´t be true.I mean she can´t feel the same for me shes the school bitch and Sam told me shes not who I think she is but why does she make me feel this way when I know that this can´t be is my life always complicated?I sigh I should stay away from Ashley even when it seems imposible but I have is the only way to not get if I don´t like this thought.

I stood up again and went in the bathroom to take a shower maybe it makes me ferget about this whole Ashley thing.I came out of the bathroom a few mins later and what a surprise Ashley is still on my mind.I got in bed dont bothering to go downstairs for dinner im really not in the mood for dinner and my mom I took a book to get rid of all this chaos in my isn´t it woking?I trough the book against the wall why can´t she get out of my head?Why do I have to feel like this?

I woke up the next mornig what a surprise Ashley still on my mind.I sigh and went to the bathroom to get I was almost finished I heard my cellphone ringing.I ran as fast as I could back in my room and picked it up without looking on the caller ID."Hello"

"Hi Spencer it´s me Lilly."why is she calling me we see in school ?"Hey what´s up?"

"Well I was wondering if you could pick me up?I mean Sam just called and told me shes sick and I wondered if you could pick me up today"

"Sure why not be ready in 30 mins and I´ll be there."

"Ok thanks"With that she line was dead.I wonder whats up with Sam hope it´s nothing bad.I grabed the rest of my stuff and went downstairs ah shit my keys.I went back in my room and grabed my keys."Mornig."I sat on the table and eat my pancakes that my mom already put on the table."Mornig to you slept really early yesterday are you ok Spencer?"Like she cares even if she wanna try it is not going to work."Yeah I´m fine I was just ´t you suposed to be at work?"

"yeah im about to leave just wanted to make sure you to tell you that I work longer today."

Finally a good thing hope the rest of the day will be good too." ´t worry about me I will be fine."

"Ok.I see you tonight"I watched her as she left the house "Bye" Finally.

I put my stuff in the dishwasher and the rest that stood around in the kitchen.I looked around the kitchen yeah I did good work.I left the house with a smile.I got in to my car and drove to Lilly´s she lifes in a really great neighbourhood.I honked 2 times as I got in her parents must be really rich I mean there are 3 cars in the driveway and this proporty doesnt look small bet she has a big pool in her I think at Sam I can understand why these people don´t like her she doesn´t fit in I saw Lilly getting in my car "Hey thanks for picking me up.I really don´t want to take the bus."I smile at her "No need to thank ´s whats up with Sam."She looked at me with a weak smile "I don´t just called this morning and told me she isn´t feeling well today."She´s a bad liar but i can see that she doesn´t want to talk about it so i accept it." its ok you can call me whenever you want me to pick you up."I told her with a smile

" .How was your day with your mom?"I looked confused to her"Huh?"Now she looked confused at me too "Well yesterday you said you already had plans with your mother"Ah yeah was went to a place and had dinner and stuff."Shit I almost fergot about could I? "That´s good"

"Yeah"I do I do is one of many reasons why i should stay away from Ashley.I don´t want to lose them as friends because of her.I´m so stupid.I hope Ashley isn´t at school today.I sigh again "Are you ok"Lilly laid her hand on my " I am.I´m fine"

"Are you really sure?I mean what was up with you yesterday as we saw you.?"Oh shit I almost fergot about that"Well it wasn´t really good with my mom i just left and were a little mad but I don´t wanna talk about this."With that she stoped asking me arrived at the school and I parked my car."What are your plans for today?"Lilly ask me when we got out of the car and walked next to eachother in school."Actually I don´t have plans for you have plans?"

"No not you can come with me to Sam after school if you like?"

"Sure why not."And then I saw was looking at me by her car and I looked at was like the time stood still and only me and her would exist and no one was walking to me shit I can´t to this "Come on Lilly lets go inside school starts in a few."I was already walking "Spencer could you wait a sec. "Ashley asked but I just ignored her "Are you coming Lilly?"We went inside "Spencer wait I have a different class now then you "yeah right" Sorry I bring you to your class"

"No need to do that Spencer.I see you at lunch ok." I looked at her to make sure it´s ok "Spencer it´s ok."I smiled at her and went to my own class.I entered the classroom and searched for a seat in the back today I wasn´t really in the listening mood so when I would sit in the back now one will noticed me.I sat down and listen to my mp3 I noticed someone taking out my headphones.I sigh because I knew excatly who it was and I don´t wanted to deal with all this now. "Can we please talk,Spencer?" She looked at me with pleading I can´t get weak now I have to stay strong. "We have school now Ashley." I said and turned around took me by my arm and tried to pull me up but I pulled my arm back and looked at her angry "Please." I is she doing this to me all I want is to finish school today and go home or whatever and now this."I can´t Ashley not now we have class maybe an other ti..."

"After school?"She interrupet me"After school I will see Sam and I can´t."I told her honestly."You know what just forget it Spencer.I only wanted to tell you that you should really stay away from me."With that she was gone she sat in the front of the class and actully she never did that well since I´m here I never saw her in how can she say that I mean I can see it was a hurted her to say that but why did she do that.I heard the bell ring I looked around and the class was getting even more full I stood up and grab Ashleys arm and pulled her out of class with me "What are you doing" She tried to free but well I think I was stronger then she walk to the parkinglot and till then she didn´t try to free her anymore what was really good."You wanted to talk so talk." She looked at me and then got in her car."Are you coming or not?"I looked around if someone was seeing us and then I got inside."Spence I´m really sorry about yesterday it shouldn´t have went that far I´m sorry for that."She said not once looking at me but on the street like she doesn´t know how to do this. well what should she say I mean it wasnt just her."It´s ok."

"No it´s not. we just met and well maybe we should talk first you know I mean I never did that before, talking i mean. but this is a better start don´t you think?"Now she was looking at me "Yeah your you think we can do this I mean friends or whatever this is going to be after the start we had?"I mean I still think about it it´s not like she will forget it that fast and neigher can deffinitly not the almost kiss."Well I would like to know you better and what happend yesterday and before that can we just forget that?And have a better start"I looked over to her and then she stoped the car and looked at me can I forget that but she´s right I can´t to this like this.I can´t be the old Spencer this is new now and she doesnt know about me so why not starting new."Yeah we should have a different what do you have in mind?"she smiled at me "Hmmm...what about we skip school today and go at the beach for a while"  
"Sounds good but I don´t have anything with me right now."

"We don´t need to swim just a walk or siting around and watching the douchbags trying to flirt with us."I smiled "Sounds like a good plan." We got out of her car she went at her trunk and got a towel.I looked at her confused "I´m a California girl I always have swiming stuff with me you will learn that me."She closed the trunk again and went over to me and we were looking for a good spot to sit."So what brings you here?Some dark history that you had to leave your hometown?"I looked at her with can she know I never telled anyone how is this possible."I was just ´t worry."She smiled oh my god and I always think of the worse."My mom got a job here in L.A so we moved the whole scary story behind it."I joked back."That´s good I mean sure it´s stupid with your friends and all but it´s always good to have something new even if you don´t want it all the time but it´s good trust me well not that I had gone trough this but to life somewhere new brings you new stuff."It didn´t made any sense what she was saying and I didn´t care for it either all I could do was looking in her amazing eyes."You live here your whole life?"

"Yeap born and raised here in sunny California."I looked around and saw a few students that I can remember from ´t say supposed to be in school like Ashley and me?I didn´t noticed that we were quite for like 15 mins I noticed her hand getting closer to mine "Didn´t you say an other start."I looked at her and smiled."Sorry."She looked over to the ocean"Always when I see this it will reminde me of your eyes."I sigh "We better get back to school so we didn´t miss everything"I stood up and so did she "Sounds like you never skiped school before." She took the towel."Like you said its a new start right so I better get back." The way back to her car was really quite noone said something and so was the whole drive back to school.I couldn´t even think about something it was really was evern harder as i saw her looking at me the whole she wants to say something but didn´t know her car stoped and we were back on the school parkinglot."Here we are I see you after school?" Why is she asking me that I told her I don´t have time so I looked at her like you already know the answer and she began to smile "Right you and Johnson and her little puppy."

"They are my friends if you dont like I do so could you stop beeing like this when l´m around? that would be really nice you know."I told her like she were a five year old girl.

And got out of the car without looking back it would only make it harder if l were back right for lunch I didn´t even noticed I was hungy till I noticed the smell of food.I got in the cafeteria I saw Lilly already sitting were we always she didn´t noticed I was gone the first periode."Hey" I said as I got over to smiled at me."Something happend in your classes you didn´t had trouble with Ashley."I looked at her and sigh."You know were I have been right?"

"Everyone is talking about it how much time they give you to be on of the the many others."I didn´t know what I should say to her."You know where I have been yesterday too, right?"

"It´s not really my buisnes Spencer but you should have told us you know it´s not like we can change what she doing to you because you wouldn´t everyone else you running straight to the bad and not even beeing afraid of the consecencess." That´s the first time I really have a serious talk with Lilly and I can´t even say something because she´s so right about all this. "Look Lilly I´m really sorry about this but this all.I should have told you but I didn´t and I´m sorry for that but Ashley is not like you told me she is..."

"You met this Ashley the first time you got here so don´t say she´s not like this because she is exactly the way you have seen her your first day this is your stuff you will see it soon and then don´t say I didn´t told you." I saw Ashley entering the cafereria and smiling at is she doing storys I hear about her makes me think about all this but then again when I´m with her she´s different and not the way Lilly and Sam are if they are right and I´m just a game to her but then shes a really good actor."I want to find out by myself Lilly and I wont say anything if shes not like the way I think but please let me find out by myself ok." I saw her looking at Ashley. "Ok but take care Spencer. "I will."I finished my food and then I noticed the reason why Sam isn´t at school today she´s mad at me because I didn´t told her about it and she saw as. "l´ts better for me not to go to Sam today huh." I pointed out getting some food in my smiled at me. "Well thats your you apologize when you get there Sam isn´t really a person that stays mad for long probably she already fergot the reason why she´s mad."I saw Lilla looking behind me I turned around and saw Aiden"hey whats up girls?Can I have a min of your time girls well more yours Spencer?"I was really surprised as I saw him here actually I see him in the class we have together."Can I?" He ask a second time as I didn´t answerd." ´s up?"He smiled as he sat down "Well I´m here because I wanted to apologize to you about yesterday."He said as he scratched the back of his head."No worrys Aiden it´s ok really.I mean I didn´t mentiond it either." I think I overreacted a little ´s not his fault. "Are you sure?"I hit his arm "Ok that means yes I guess." You guess right now go and get your girl."he stood up and left."You didn´t say that you know Aiden."Lilly said confused."I don´t really know him we actually just talk in our class hes a really nice guy if I would be straight he would be my typ."I took some of my food and put it in my mouth."Ok stop talking about my brother like this."I almost choked on the food that I had in my mouth.I looked at her with wide eyes."Your brother?"they don´t really look like they were brother and sister."Wait when hes your brother then why doesn´t he say anything to Ashley they are friends."

"Well thats the reason why Sam has to go trough all this Aiden is Ashleys best friend and because of that she doesnt say anything to me." Now this all makes sense to me."Is Aiden like Ashley?"

"OH no Aiden isn´t in all this trouble they are friends but it´s not like he´s in all this with her,he was one time and after that never again because he got the whole trouble." That´s good he´s to nice to be like this well not that I know how she the bell rang and we got up and went to the classrooms."So see you you still coming to see Sam?"

"Yeah i think so I mean I have to clear things and then it would be better for me to see her." She nooded at me and left her rest of the day was really quite had some classes with Ashley but we didn´t really talked she just looked at me all the time and well I somehow liked it.I left my class and I felt someone follow me and as I looked behind me I saw a smiling Ashley."What do you want Ashley?"

"Nothing I´m just leaving." She smiled and left.I got to my car and again with Ashley in my head I can´t stop thinking about her her smile, her eyes. her face ...ok I have to stop before it gets worser I smiled to myself I never thought a girl can do something like this to me."Are you ready." Lilly nodded and got in the drove in silence the whole way long it´s not like that we didn´t like it but we were both in our own thoughts wonder where her thought are Lilly is a really nice girl.A really quite one but still nice and I never thought that she is Aidens sister it´s not like its a problem.I really wonder if she´s straight or gay but I don´t think i should ask her that it´s not my bussnies well for now when i get to know them better I will see and then I don´t need to ask anymore.

We arrived 10 mins later at Sams I really go in ther or should I go again what if she is really mad at me I can understand her I lied and now beeing here doesn´t make it any better but somehow I feel like just went in without knocking "Shouldn´t we knock"Lilly smiled at me."I know this all a little longer then you so don´t worry." I smiled back at looks different then the one Lilly lives in I mean you can already see that on the neighbourhood."Hey Lill...oh hey Spencer" She looked surprised to see like she thought I wouldn´t come after that. "How are you Sam?" We followed her in her room as she answerd "I´m good." She layed on her bed as Lilly sad next to her and smiled "Look Sam I´m really sorry that I lied to you about this but I had no idea what I should both against it and I really like you but it didn´t helped me that you were or still are against this I have to find out on my own to see it.I understand why you are like this I really do but understand my site too I have to do this on my own and it would be nice if you would still stay a friend." I looked at her and for minutes no one said anything then Sam took a deep breath. "It´s ok Spencer next time just say something that would be good." "I will remember that."I told her and we smiled at eachother. "So what did I miss today?hope nothing good."Lilly started to tell her how it was in school today I didn´t listen to them I looked around Sams you get in here for the first time like I do now you will realize that Sam is a little different then other people...which is a good has alot of posters on her wall most of them are girls kissing or showing her looks like a boyroom.I went to the window and looked ´t really a nice view the other houses had broken windows and doors and the fences weren´t the best anymore the only good looking house here was Sams but that only from the outsite. "Don´t get scared now Spence these are just houses." I turned around and looked at a smiling Sam "This" I pointed behind me out of the window "doesn´t scare me at I have to go now before my mom gets back home thats something that scares me."I said with a shaky voice what made Sam laugh."So I see you both in school tomorrow." With that I left.


	5. Chapter 5

SPENCERS POV

The next day of school, nothing happend was like always spend lunch with Lilly and Sam these girls are amazing. Even though I´m here for a few days. And they make me feel good here in school, they make it seem like we know eachother for years. Talked a little with Ashley in the classes the only good thing about day was that it was friday. Thanks god. As I went to my car I heard Ashley calling my name and I turned around and faced her, behind her I saw Lilly and Sam coming to me I was happy that it was friday and now this...i sigh... "Hey. Whats up?" I ask her at this time they others arrive "Hey Ashley." I saw Ashley rolling her eyes. She lookes really sexy when she does this I had to smile. "Are you never alone or do you have some invisible rope between you that makes you never get away from the other."

" Really funny Ashley. "

" Actually I know better but I´m not really in the mood for this now Johnson." She turned around and faced me again "I wanted to ask you if you wanna come tonight to my party?"

She put on her smile which I already love. "You know Ashley why do you do this you are never like this so why don´t you show her your real face and I like you always do. Don´t put on this fake thing and be real." Ashley was getting closer to Sam and so was Sam to Ashley. "How many times do I have to tell you, its better for you to shut your stupid mouth."

"Oh really, should I be afraid now." I saw that Ashley hands went to fists and Sam was smiling at this. I don´t get why they have to be like this. Why can´t Sam just accept this and don´t make a hugh drama and Ashley... why does she always shows me this site of her always when I start to think theres something different and that everyone else is wrong she shows me different. Where did I landed here. "We already got into a fight once Johnson and this, as far as I remember didn´t really ended good for you. SO just let me alone."

"I´m not afraid Ashley you are in this as much as I am and tell me who would believe you more then me ?" She said it was getting heated. Ashley went back to Sam and wanted to do god knows what. "Hey Ashley" I yelled at her. I never thought that me calling her name would have such an effect on her. She stoped where you stood I heard her say "Your not woth it." I went over to her graped her arm and pulled her with me."I´m sorry Spencer but it was her fault. "I can´t believe this why do I have to be in this why do I have to fall for her. Why do I always have to be in trouble like this... I left Ohio because of some reasons and now I keep some girls away from a fight and I have friends like Sam and Lilly but in the end this isn´t who I am I was always the one getting in fights I never stoped them i began them... Now I´m pretenting to be someone who I never was. If this would be Ohio this with Ashley and me would had been differnt. I looked at beautiful face,her eyes, that since I know her always smiled but now they look sad. I shook my head and let her stand there. I don´t want to do this i want something simple not something like this. I passed Sam and Lilly I didn´t noticed that they were still there till... well now. I heard them all call my name but I didn´t botherd to answer or do something because of this.

Noone of them accepts what I want. They are so sellfish. I got into my car and drove away everyone was still standing there and looked after me as I left. I turned on the music really loud, sometimes I need this to get calm again. My father always told me not to do this because I have to concegrate on the traffic and so I did but only because he ask to well what can I say he was my dad and I loved him but since he died theres noone who tells me not to do it so I do it. Suddely I hear my phone ring i took it out of my pocket and saw Ashley name on the sceen. I threw the phone on the passenger seat. I don´t wanna to talk to her now. My attention got back to the street,shit... I noticed that I was on the wrong way.I turned the car and sigh. this day started so good and now this.

I parked my car in our driveway and got out of it. I took my bag and went to the house. As I was half way on the door as I remembered my phone that I threw it on my seat. I got back to the car and opend the door and searched for my phone. Weird can´t remember that I threw it so hard that its under the seat... really weird... I shook my head and closed the door again. I finally got inside I put my key on the cupboard next to the door and got out of my shoes. "MOM." I waited a little for her to answer, but there wasn´t an answer. So I guess I´m alone, at least something good. I passed the stairs on my way to the kitchen and placed my bag on the stairs. I sigh... I let myself fall on the kitchen chair and let my head rest on the table. Why does it has to be like this. I´m here for some days. I almost kissed the schools bad ass, after I almost got in a fight with her for a stupid word... and already undressed her with my eyes.  
The last part insn´t really new I mean I was somehow like her too back home. I made out with girls and I had alot of fights with other girls and even some boys. I were on parties every weekend drinked alot and made out with many girls. But I never went a step further with girls. Kissing was OK and a little touching but never getting to sleep with any girl or boy.  
As my dad was still there it wasnt so bad. there was just party and drinking, but after he died all this got out of hand I partied alot drank even more, made out even more and the fights started... I threw my head back in the chair and sign loud. All these things and alot more made us leave from home. My mom and I never really where that close and that we left from Ohio is mostly my fault and this made me promise my mom that I wont do anything here that this is a new start, that I have to stay away from trouble and always get home after school, which by the way is totally stupid, but I had to promise it. There are so many things that are my secrets that we had to leave. Many things I can´t talk about... I smiled. What do I talk about I don´t even have someone to talk to, maybe Sam and Lilly but I don´t know then good enough to talk to them.  
I stood up from the chair and got to the fridge to get something to eat, I got something out that I guess my mom cooked earlier. I put it in the mircowave and waited for it to be done. I was so in my thoughts that I jumped as I heard the pieping of the microwave. I took it out and sat down again and ate. As I was done i put my plate and the other things in the dishwasher and went out of the kitchen and took my bag room the strairs and went upstairs in my room. I think I will get ready to go to her party. I need something that makes me think of something else.

ASHLEYS POV

We have 20.15 in a few the other will come and the party can start. I really hope Spencer will come.

"How far are you with your part of the bet" Kyla... she really has a thing with being on time with something. If I could I would tell her I don´t want this but then I would lose my car and no one would ever believe me when I say I can get everyone... So i guess I have to lie. "It´s going really good. I give her a month. Ok i will be good with her and say 2 month. I don´t need a whole year for this but like always you don´t believe me." She was standing infront of me in the kitchen on the counter. She smiled. When she does this she looks inocent, like everyone thinks she is but no one ever saw her real face and her bad site in the end she´s not better then me getting boys like trophies. I don´t get why she´s still friends with Aiden when it´s so obvious that she wants every boy like I want every girl. Or she likes to keep him around so she has at least one friend or maybe she just likes him as a friend, God knows what up with this girl. But he deffenitly didn´t do something good with bleeseing us with her presents. "Sounds good,but 2 month are too less I guess. I did some calles today and found some out some things about her. So before I tell you..."

"I don´t want to know any of this Kyla. I know what I do and I don´t need you to tell me something about someone you don´t even know. I will let her do this when she wants to tell me and if she doesn´t want to I will never just don´t." She began to laugh. "Since when? Tell me Ashley since when do you care what you know about other people and what not. You always use it against them and now,what is this? Do you found out how it is to like someone? I´m sorry but it´s too late the bet is already on."  
"Did I ever said I want to stop? I just don´t wanna know I can do this on my own i don´t need you when do you finally get that."

"Whatever." The doorbell rang and Kyla went to open it. She´s right since when I care for someones feelings. I shook my head and sigh. Why me? Why right now? Why Spencer? Now the music started to play and the house got crowded. Let the party begin.

20 mins later and still no Spencer. I was really not in the mood for the party anymore. All this stupid shit. All this stupid emotions. As I wanted to go upstairs to my room I saw her walking in. I was speachless I couldn´t breath anymore, everthing around me seemed like it stoped I didn´t noticed the people anymore or the music, all that mattered in this moment was her all i could see was was wearing skin tight red jeans and a white shirt with some band name in red too, it was matching to her jeans. and her black converse shoes. She was looking fantastic even in a smiple outfit. What is this what is going on with me. I saw her looking over to me and she was smiling at me all I could to was smiling back at her. She was so beautiful. I never saw someone as beautiful as her.I went over to her. "You came." I smiled like a fool.

"Yeah I somehow felt like going to a party and since I know where you live I decided to come."

"Do you want something to drink?" I didn´t waited for her replay I took her hand and lead her to the kitchen. Where it wasn´t so crowed, seems like Aiden and Kyla had the same idea. "Hey Spencer." Aiden went over to her with a big grin on his face and huged her. "Hey buddy. How´s it going?" He let go of her and was still smiling. "Everything is weekend." Spencer smiled back at him. She looked over to Kyla and smiled. "Hey" They both said. "What do you want to drink? I will make you something." I went over to the drinks and waited for her to tell me."No thanks. A water or some juice would be great." She said smiling. "Oh come on Spencer this beer really taste should try it."

"No I´m good thanks." She said politly in her place would already got mad but she doesn´t know Kyla as I do. "You really miss something it´s the best beer take mine I will get a new one." Kyla went over to Spencer and wanted to hand her the beer. "I said no." Spencer said really quiet but I could hear that she was mad. "Ok Kyla that is enough she said no so stop." I got between them I´m really not in the mood for a fight today. "It´s really nice of you Ashley but I can do it on my own I don´t need anyone." Everyone looked at Spencer with questioning eyes including me. Didn´t thought she can be like this even with what happend on the first day. Then I saw Spencer leaving the kitchen. "Thanks Kyla, really thank you." I chased Spencer as I opend the front door I saw her sitting on the steps. I sat next to her. We sat there for like 5 mins in silence. No one was saying something it wasn´t a bad silence. Then I took her hand in mine she has so soft hands I never touched soft hands like hers. She didn´t pulled back or anything. She looked at me and I looked at her. "I´m sorry Spencer. Kyla can be really annoying and next time I will make her shut her mouth." I felt her pulling back her hand. "I told you earlier I can do this on my own I don´t need you for this."

"Ok, ok. I´m sorry." Again silence but this time it was bad silence. What should I say? What should I do? I stood up and stick my hand out to her for her to take it. She had a weird look on her face. Like I´m some stranger and wanna rape her. Somehow this thought isn´t wrong but not this time. I smiled to myself at this thought. "Don´t worry nothing will happen. I will be nice. I promise." I smiled as she took my hand. We went around the house her hands still in mine like it´s something normal. We went in the garden and sat on the other site of the pool a little away from the few others that were outside. I took of my shoes and got my pants up then I let my feets into the water. "What happend to your leg?" She ask with a little worrys in her voice. I had to smile I never had that someone cared for me like this. I mean Aiden does but just when it´s something real bad not that I´m mad at him for this. "It happend some weeks ago I was somehow drunk and well as it happens when you can´t walk anymore." She took off her shoes and got her feets into the water. For me it doesn´t feel like a bet anymore it´s much more then that I wish I could make this unhappen but it´s too late now. Spencer was splashing with the water a little. She was in her thoughts I could see it in her eyes and by the way she was looking at the water and played with her feets in it. I moved my body over and hit her a little with my shoulder. She was smiling. "What is it Spencer?" She looked at me and bite her lip and shook her head. "This is not how it works,Ashley. We just met and for these few days its way to much drama for me. I just got out of alot of drama and I´m more then glad that its over and here I am being in new drama. We almost kissed..." Shes right we did and it´s not like I wouldn´t had liked it.  
It seems like she thought alot of this and how things are or get between us. "...but it´s better when we go in this slow you know. I´m not saying that I was thinking of a relationship but as you saw it was somehow going there, but I don´t know you enough to let it go there." I was nodding my head. What should I answer to this now. It has to be something nice I mean when I come with something like, no I want you now, I will scare her away. "You are that we are already here I wanna apologise for what was earlier with Sam..." I have to say this now so it will get easier with getting closer to her. As much as it kills me to say this. "...it wasn´t right to act so childish and get you into it too. I´m sorry." She gave me a shy smile.  
I stood up again took my shoes and gave her my hand to help her up. "Let´s dance a little." She got up and smiled. "I would love to Ashley but well, I can´t dance. "I start to laugh but she kept her serious face so I stoped laughing. " are serious." She started to walk to the house again I followed her. "You think you can show me?" I smiled to myself. "Why not." We stood infront of the door and got our shoes on again.

It was already really crowed inside even more people then usual. I took Spencer´s hand so I won´t lose her. I looked behind me and saw her smile that made me smile too, "Still wanna dance?" I saw her thinking about it. "Is it ok for you when I go now I don´t really feel like dancing or being around much people I don´t know." Should I say its not ok with me, that I want her to stay and wanna talk to her... "Sure it´s ok want me to bring u home or..." She had a smile on her face the sweetest I have ever seen on someone it almost killed me. "I´m fine it´s not really far and I am with my car." I followed her around the house and walked with her to her car. "Thanks Ashley." For what I mean there´s nothing I did so should I ask what or should I play along. I step closer to her and whisperd in her ear "Don´t know for what but if you always thank me that nicely then I will do even more for you." I see her smile and I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer our faces so close that I can hear her breath or bodys pressed so close that I can feel her heartbeat against my chest. Should I kiss her or not... though question. I don´t do it. Don´t ask why. She sigh and looked in my eyes. Then she smiled and I feel her moving so I steped a little back. She got in her car and wheeled down the window and again she gave me this killing smile. "Come here" And so I did. As I got to the car at her open window, she smiled even more. Shes getting her face closer to my face and then I felt her kissing my cheek. OH MY GOD. I swear if I wouldn´t had my hand on her car I would had been on the ground now my legs went so weak that I could barly stand... no one ever did something like this to me. "Good night Ashley." I wasn´t able to speak so I just nodded to her and smiled and then she drove of. I think I stand there for other ten mins. Then I heard someone coming. "Nice try you do always like this then you will win the bet for sure. hmm... guess i have to take the bus then." Kyla... right on time... I looked at her and she was smiling "Don´t fall in love with her Ashley wasn´t a part of the bet. And falling in love only makes it harder for you to see clear or do i have to remember you that you will lose your lovely car. "What am I doing Kyla is right I can´t fall in love with the game it´s stupid it will only make it harder but on the other side I want to be close to Spencer get to know her better. When I´m around her I forget everything even this stuped bet. I really wanna forget about this. "I´m not falling for her Kyla. This is all for the game you know I´m best so i have to do this so it looks real for everyone." With this I left inside. I went straight to my room I´m not into party mood anymore.

It was already the next moring well more like lunch time I didn´t botherd to get up or do something I stayed in my bed for some hours now. Till I heard a soft knock on my door i sigh... Kyla... Why she has to be so annoying. I think im surrounded by annyoing people. why can´t she leave me alone. "Back off Kyla I´m not in the mood for you right now." I screamed to the closed door. Then there was an other knock. Can´t she just stay away. I stormed to the door and opend it "What the fuck Kyla ju,... " Oh my god... She was looking at me with a blank stare on her face. Her face was turning pale but then a smile crosses her face the sweetest smile I ever saw... Spencer... "Hey I´m sorry I just wanted to ask if you have my purse here, fergot it last night?" There she is in all of her beauty her smile that kills me everytime she looks at me, her bright blue eyes that look like the ocean to me. Okay back to earth. "I don´t know. I didn´t saw anything, maybe Kyla saw it as she was cleaning the house." I smiled at her and passed her, leaving her in my room. Oh my god. What the hell I´m not showered and dressed. shit. How could i forget. I run in the bathroom to brush my teeth and make my hair a little. I look like I just woke up. Well I did but she doesn´t needs to know. I put my hair in a ponytail. and took my glasses. I never wear them I hate them but I dont wanna take my contact lens,I still have to shower so I do later. I looked in the mirror one last time and went out of the bathroom to look for Kyla. I guess she´s in the livingroom with her boytoy Aiden again so I went there and guess what they are watching... Oh now they are playing xbox. Wow. I shook my head. "Kyla did you found any purse here as you were cleaning?" I watched her getting up from the couch and went to the table in the livingroom and took something from it. She walked over to me and handed me a small back purse "You mean this one? I found it at the pool."

I looked at her "Thanks." I walked back into my room and checked myself once again in the mirror in the hallway. She deffinitly has to fall for me. I smiled and went into my room. She was still standing on the place where I left her. "I already told you that you can sit down." I told her as I came closer to her "Is this yours?" I handed her the purse and she smiled at me "Thanks. I already thought it got lost. You are my hero."

She took it and hold it in her hand "I think I gotta go again." She said already heating to the door.

"Why? now that we are friends you can stay here." I told her and she turned around again and not even showered Ashley. Maybe some other time"

"Ok wait a little I shower and then we do something. What do you think?"

"Alright you go and shower I go home and later we meet."

"Good ok lets do it like this. Can I pick you up?" She was standing in my door and damn she looked so good. All I wanna do is kissing her, shes so ...no comment. She nodded her head and left I let myself fall on the bed and let out a loud sigh. "Oh and by the way your really sexy with your glasses." I looked up and saw Spencer standing there again with a big smile on her soft lips. With that she was gone again. Shes really driving me crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

SPENCERS POV

I´m home, well what a surprise where should I be. I don´t know so many people here, and I can´t just show up at Sams place or Lillys. I could call them but I much rather wait for time to come where I see Ashley. Does she Has my nr to call? Of course she has she already tried to call. What a stupid thought... I was laying on my bed. yesterday went really good, at the party I mean, we talked good and cleared this, at least I hope we did. I liked the way she was after I whispered in her ear. This made me smile. What made me smile even more was the fact how she looked this morning with her hair as a mess and her glasses. I saw alot of girls like that but Ashley was the hottest from all of them. Maybe we can get friends and everything works out good in the end. I sigh. I already thought of being an ass again how I used to be back home but that would only bring me drama with my mom. It´s not like I would be with everyone or all the time just to show Ashley I can be differnt but then again when I see her everything changes and I forget everything around me and just see and hear her, nothing else matters, just her...

I shook my head and got up from my bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to drink something. I looked out of the window and saw someone out on the backyard sitting on the porch. With a confused look I went to the door and saw the brown hair beauty with her back to me. I slowly opend the door and got out and got behind her and got my hands on her shoulders to scare her, but seems like I didn´t scared her because she slowly turned around and smiled at me.

"You have to be better then that, Carlin." This kind of smile I love and could see all the time. I gave her a fake hurt look on my face and sat next to her. "Do you sit here for long?" Somehow I think this shouldn´t be my fist question. "Wait,first of all how did you got in here?" She started to laugh and turned her back on railing to have a better view at me and got her legs up to her chest. "What question you want me to answer first?" Good question, I smiled and said "Doesn´t matter which one as long as you answer." She got her hand through her hair and smiled a little. I guess this is how real love feels like. My mind went somewhere else for a few seconds... I never felt such feelings for someone in my life before. These kind of feelings are strong, stronger then anything I ever felt. I got back to myself as I heard her talking. " ... start with the second question. I got here like a normal person, well not really normal because I walked trough your garage. I thought I will bother you if I would ring the doorbell now. So I thought I sit here and wait for you to notice me,which brings me to question one, it took you really really really long to notice me ..." She placed her hand on her heart and faked a hurt face. "...for 30 mins..."

"Ah please. 30 mins its not that long." Her face got an even more hurted expression. "This is really long... I´m starving here and I´m also thursty." She took her hand away fromher chest again and put in around her legs and placed her chin on it. Shes really beautiful. "Wanna come inside and eat a little? My mom cooked earlier so you can eat something..." I saw her lips turning into a huge smile. "...I guess that was a joke huh?" She really got me I cant believe it... "Yesterday was really nice. It was short but it was really nice. Specially the end of it." Do I see right? Is Ashley blushing. I smiled a little. "Yeah it was nice. I really enjoyed it."

"But you still own me a dance." She got up and stood infront of me. "What?Now?" I asked her really confused. Ashley started to laugh. With this laugh I fell in love with. It came from her heart, it made my heart smile just to see her like that. "Are you crazy. Heres no music and no party. I dont have the rhythm now. I just can´t sit anymore. I told you i waited here for a whole lifetime for you to notice me." She stretched her legs a little. "Come on, it wasn´t a lifetime it were 30 mins. And when you really like someone, 30 mins are less." This I should had saved. Ashley was turning around and walked away a little. "So what do you do on weekends? Or do you wanna sit here all the time now?" She came back again and smiled to me. "I told you I´m hungry." I shook my head and smiled. "Then lets go inside we have something." I got up and wanted to walk inside as I felt her hand on mine. It was such an intense feeling that it gave me... I don´t know how to say... Maybe this will explain it a little. It somehow felt like you got electic shocks on your body, but in a good way. This feeling run through my whole body, it started at my head and went down to my feets. I turned around and saw her looking right into my eyes. God she has so beautiful eyes. I never saw such beautiful eyes, they seem to belong to an angel, but on the other hand you can also see a little devil in these eyes. Which made them extraordinary. I could feel her slowly pulling me closer. Her hand was moving up to my face and she was strocking a little of my hair behind my ear. "No. I would like to invite you somewhere. I´m not saying your mom can´t cook but I like that way more." What was I thinking? I thought she would kiss me now. How can I think of something like that when I told her not even 24 hours ago that we should go slow. I shook my head and saw a confusing look on Ashleys face. I got away from her and walked inside and said "Sure. Sounds good." I heard footsteps behind me so I guess she followed me. I opend a drawer and was searching for a piece of paper and a pen. "What are you doing?" I didn´t looked at her just answerd "Leaving a note for my mom." As I finished it i got in on the fridge. "So we can go when you want."

She nooded her hand and started to walk ouside and opend the door from the car for me. "Or you wanna take yours?" I simply shook my head.

So she got in too and we started to drove off.

We arrived at some diner. I some cars where parking outside but it wasn´t really crowded. I saw a car that was familiar to me but I didn´t paid much more attetion do it. "Is this OK with you? To eat here?" For the first time I looked at her since we left from home after she got me so close to her. "Its OK ja." We got out of the car and walked to the door, Ashley run a little to be there faster and open the door for me. "Thanks." I passed her and waited for her to be next to me. It wasn´t that full in here ,I saw places that were more croweded then that one. I looked around and saw a familiar face. Now I remember whos car it was outside. I heard Ashley groining next to me. "Do they have to be everywhere I have to go?" I looked over to her and then back to them. They were waving for us to come, well I guess more to me then to Ashley. I walked over there. "Hey you." Sam said. What brings you here?" She looked passed me and saw Ashley standing there. I looked behind me and saw Ashley talking to the looked more like they were flirting by the way that girl smiled. Hmmm... I looked back to Sam and she gave me a look like, I told you so. "Can we sit here or do you want us to sit alone and act like we dont know eachother?"

"Sure you can sit here." Lilly said without hesitating. "Lill... " Sam said with her hands in the air.I went over to Ashley who was still talking to the girl. I didn´t bothered to wait till they were done.

"Do you mind when we sit with them?" I pointed over to the table where my friends were sitting. Ashley was glancing over to Sam then looked back to me. "Sure its ok they are your friends." I nooded and walked over to them. I could see that Sam wasn´t happy about it, I could see it on her face and the way she looked at Lilly. Maybe I shouldnt sit here with her. I sat down and Ashley got next to me. Before Ashley even sat down Sam already let out a bad comment. "How was the party Ashley how many girls you had last night huh?" I never really thought of that,of what she did after I left I mean she said she gets many girls and this... this thought really makes me mad, I don´t want her with someone else. "Well Johnson not that its your buisness but after your friend Spencer, there wasnt anyone..."

"What the fuck, Spencer, is she serious?" I could see that she was really mad by the way she looked and talked to me. I Closed my eyes and let out a sign and moved my head to the direction where Ashley sits and opend my eyes again. "Why are you doing this?" I looked back to Sam, who was still looking at me with mad eyes. "No Sam there wasn´t anything. I was there ja but we just talked and then I left again. But its not like its your buisness. " I saw Sam getting more relaxed and not so tensed anymore. They have to understand that I like all of them and that they all have to understand and when they don´t understand with eachother they have to deal with the fact that I spend time with each of them. "Look guys, there are 2 ways to deal with this... "  
"I´m not dealing with any of this. Look Spencer I know where this is going, you want us all to understand because your friends with all of us but I won´t do this. I can´t not after all she did to me." Sam pointed her finger to Ashley. I can´t believe her. "When you don´t accept this, that I spend time with Ashley then I don´t think that this friendship will survive any longer. "whoa whoa Spence. I don´t want you to give up on your friends, well not that I really like them, and I totally agree with what Sam said, which again is weird that I have the same thought as she has. But this is one thing I don´t want you to do..."

"Ashley is right. Sam will deal with it. We can do this. At least we will try." We all looked over to Lilly, it´s the first time I really hear her speaking her mind and having her own thought about something, and going against Sam´s will. Well, already the second time since we enterd this diner. I looked over to Sam and saw her having a confused look on her face, it looks like she never saw Lilly like this either. We got interrupted by the waiteress. "Can I bring you something to eat?" We all looked somehow surprised to her and didn´t know what to say. Ashley was the first one that started to talk. "We take what they have." She said politly to her. Then it was quiet again on the table. We all were in our thoughts. I looked down on the table and played with my fingers under the table. I felt Ashley getting her hand over to mine and took my hands in hers. I guess it makes her nervous. I looked at her and she had a smile on her face. I looked back to Sam as I heard her talking. "OK.I will be nice and accept it but I won´t be all nice all the time when I see you two making out. I accept that she will be friends with you and that I guess we see her around more often in school and be close to you. But as soon as I see there will be more and I see that your playing with her its over and you get to see the real me."  
"The real you, Sam? I´m not afraid of you and you should know that... " I took a stronger grip at her and as I noticed she wanted to say something else. "But I will be nice and try to control my fast mouth." Ashley changed the end of her sentence. They both still looked at eachother with an evil look. "Thank Lilly for this." She got her eyes away from Ashley and looked over at me. "So heres your it." in time. I wouldnt had know what I would replay to that.

"So how was the party?" I looked at Lilly. "I don´t know.I wasn´t there for long,maybe an hour or something. I was there and we sat outside after a little argument with Kyla. You should ask Ashley." I pointed over to her. "Huh whats with me?" Ashley said looking up with her mouth was funny. She made me smile. "Oh,there wasn´t anything special. After Spencer left i got in my room and tried to sleep with all these loud noises." She finished her sentence and already got something else in again. I could watch her eat all the time shes so cute when she eats. "And you want us to believe this now? At least two of us on this table, well with you three, know that this isn´t true, that you just go in your room and sleep when theres a huge party going on in your house." Ashley didn´t really botherd to empty her mouth. "Think what you want Johnson. I know what was. I can say with my hand on my soul that I didn´t do anything." I rolled my eyes, Lilly was looking at me with a small smile it somehow seemed like shes trying to say, they are trying, be gentle.

With this the weeks went on and Ashley and I got even closer, spend alot of time togehter. Even with Sam and Lilly, they got along really good, better then I thought. And even my mom and I got along really good, we talk alot and even went to shoppings together every now and then. L.A seems to be a good change for me and my mom. Even with love, or at least being with someone, and people that keep me away from trouble, back home my friends were all just starting trouble and drinking...Since I´m here now I didn´t drinked or was in any kind of fight. Which is really good,my mom even saw it that I´m more quiet and nice and smile alot more then I did before.

We were sitting on our usual table, just Ashley was missing, but I guess she will come soon. I already saw her in our classes. Sam was talking to Lilly but I didn´t understood what they were talking about. I had to smile because I saw Ashleys head coming between them and she was like "Ahhh planig ur date, huh?" I had to smile about it, even Lilly and Sam were smiling, they really understood good. "Even if we would, we would still be faster then you and Spencer."

"So not fair Sam." She sat down next to me. "Finally. I´m starving." She got a fork full of food in her mouth, I´m not really sure what she has on her plate, but she´s really into her food. Seems like she´s really hungry, I never saw her eating that fast and getting it all in her mouth. I saw Lilly looking at me with a smile as she noticed I´m all over Ash with my eyes. I gave her a shy smile back.

"So what´s planed for the weekend girls" I could barly understand her with her mouth full. I gave her a look like I dont know and she looked over to Sam and she did same. "There´s nothing planed till now. And Ashley...Its wedensday..." she said with a confused look "Well you can never plan too early" By now she finished her food. Somehow I was happy because I could understand her again. She turned around on the bench and was facing me now, each leg on one site of the bench and looking to me. She even took my hand, which by the way she never did infront of other people. "We know eachother for some time now, Spence, and I still like you and wanna spend time with you. So I´m asking you now infront of everyone else because they already know that I got my eyes on you, if you wanna go on a date with me on saturday?" Wow I didn´t expected that, I mean we were getting closer and things, just sometimes she took my hand when we were alone but nothing else. And now this, that really surprised me. I looked at Sam and Lilly,they were looking at me nodding their heads as yes. "Ahm...Yes I a good idea." I smiled at her." Man you really scared me Spence." I smiled at her. I saw Kyla getting up from her chair and walked over to Ashley and layed her hand on her shoulder and whisperd in her ear. "Good job. About time." She talked really quiet but I could still understand her and by the look on Sams face I guess she could hear it too .Ashleys smile fade away. She just pushed Kyla away. Kyla left with a smile on her face. What was that?What is that supposed to mean?

I took my things and wanted to leave but I got pulled back by Ashley. "She didn´t meant you Spencer it was meant to something else,we had a conversation this mornig me and her. " I gave her a weak smile. "It´s ok Ash.I didn´t took it as something bad ."  
"Don´t lie ok. I know this face of yours." Shes right,she knows me better then I ever thought she will. Then the bell rang, thanks god,saved by the bells. "We talk later ok?" They all nodded their heads and we went to hour classes.

I was sitting in my class, thinking of what just happend back at lunch time. Maybe I got it wrong, Ashley told me it wasn´t meant like this. Why am I thinking about this? I´m having a date with Ashley...I cant believe she finally asked me out. What should i wear?I need new clothes I don´t have anything to wear. Thanks god its wedensday, I have enough time till saturday. I don´t really pay attention to my class, I´m busy with the thought that I finally got to the date with Ashley. We know eachother for three month now and things are going good even with Lilly and Sam. I never thought this will work out with them but now they understand really good.

Ahh finally the bell rang for the last time today. I left as fast as I I almost run into Sam. "Easy girl, is still far away" I was so in my thoughts that I didnt paid attention to anything. "Sorry Sam." We both walked down the hallway. "So...are you exited for the date?" She made it sound like its a normal question. we reached to her locker and i waited for her so we can go to mine and meet Lilly outside. I thought a little about it before I answered to her question. "I don´t know,I mean I like her and waited for her to ask time passed, to be honest alot of time passed, three month already. And I really thank you for being so understanding with her. And seems like you understand with her again like you did before well what I heard." We continued our way to my locker. "I have to admit she got really nice and its good to talk to her that way,better then fighting. But I still think theres something she hides and that this isnt who she is." I got my things in my locker as I listend to her. "What was this earlier with her and Kyla?I don´t really believe what she said about something they talked in fact, I saw them earlier as we all left, Ashley didnt looked really nice and was about to hit Kyla, she was really yelling at her. But I couldn´t understand a word of it. Just that she told her to get out of her things and care for her own things and leave her alone she knows what shes doing. Not that I care for it but when its about you I start to care cause you are my friend." Shes really sweet and makes me smile a little, I didn´t had a friend like that before that really cared for me and how I am or with who. But shes right this is a little weird what was with Ashley and Kyla this morning but I try to trust Ashley with this she said there isnt anything. We got outside and they were already waiting for us, Ashley and Lilly. I was still a little confused by the whole thing that happend back at lunch. Maybe they planned something? No it can´t be possible, I mean I already know Ashley for some time now and if they would had planned something I would know by now. As soon as Ashley saw us she gave me a smal smile and walked over to us,Sam was walking a little before me and passed Ashley, Ashley smiled at her and walked straight to me,and Sam over to Lilly. They waved at us and got in Sams car.

We walked togehter to my car, it was a slow walk .It felt like hours because we werent talking,I mean what should I say, after this whole thing that was at the cafeteria I´m not sure what to say.

Ashley was the first one who broke the silence. "I know you are mad at me for the whole Kyla thing this moring but I promise you there isn´t anything. Shes crazy and you should know that by now." We got to my car and I looked at her as I got the key out of my pocket. "This is something huge Ashley you time you tell me there isn´t anything your doing and then the next time Kyla comes to you and says something thats really weird and then even Sam sees you both having a serious disgussion about something and you looked like your about to hit her . I don´t really know what to believe." I saw her face getting a serious expression after she heard the Sam part, but then relaxes again. "Ah yeah,we were talking about the house and that she always goes in my room and takes my things, like today as she took my shoes...again. And I saw it then." I raised an eyebrow and shook my head and wanted to get in my car but Ashley closed it again. "Spence you know her, you know how she is. She can be really annyoing. Do you know how many times I let her walk home becuase of things like that. Please believe me." I bite my could be really annyoing, the few times I saw her she pissed me of already or I saw how she pissed of Ashley. I was looking around, the parking lot was already getting less crowded. To be honest I was just avoiding eye contact with Ashley because I know when I look into her beautiful eyes I will forget all this and forgive her, but I didn´t know where to look anymore and looked at her. There it was... her eyes... this look was killing me. I still looked at her but I don´t know what to say. I just shook my head. " .I believe you." She steped closer to me. "You don´t sound so convinsing. "I have to go Ashley. My mom is waiting." She looked at me confused as I got in the I got in I got down the window,and she came closer to the car and got her elbows on the window and stucked her head in a little. "I believe you." I told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her smile like a fool. I turned on the engine and she steped away from the car.

"See you tomorrow Ashley."

"Bye." As I drove away I could still see her smile what made me smile too. I looked in the review mirror and saw her still standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

I have to admit I´m a little exited about the date I´m having with Ashley, I know its still time till then. But this is my first date with someone and then I´m allowed to be exited.I was smiling like a fool as I walked through the house. I saw my mom sitting in the livingroom, so I thought of giving a stop there. "Hey mom, how was work?" i sat on the sofa across from her. she was putting the book she was reading aside. "It was good, busy like always. How was school?" These kind of conversations we have more often now since we live here and its really good to talk to my mom. It seems like she got more eased with the fact that I like girls. I can remember how it was as I first told her. She almost kicked me out of the house and ignored me for a few weeks, it was really hard for me. I mean I didn´t had anyone I could talk to, if my dad would had still be alive he would had been cool with it and on my site. But I guess my mom and I got along really good since we are here and she somehow accepts the fact that I am gay. Maybe not accepting but learning how to live with it. "It was good, better then the old school and deffinitly better people here. Alot nicer then back home. I already have plans for the weekend I meet some friends I hope it´s ok with you." I better let out the part where it is a date. She knows it but that does´t mean I should tell her everytime I have a date and go out with girls, that would kill her I think. " It´t ok but you know the rules. No drinking and anything else that brings you trouble."

"I know and you saw I changed, that I didn´t got in trouble since we are here and I´m more down to earth and things,this is good I would say." She smiled and took her book again. "That is really good you are right, and Im really proud of you because of this." I think I have a really huge smile on my face,I never heard her say that shes proud of made me feel good.I stood up again and went back to my like right in time. I heard my phone buzz but guess what... Me and my phone we will never get best friends. I couldnt see it anywhere, I was looking on my bed and my night stand. I still hear it so it has to be in this room for sure. I even looked under the bed and my desk. Then I saw my pants that I wore yesterday over my chair on the desk and guess what. I found the lucky thing. At the same time I wonder who let it ring for so long. I looked at it and saw Sams name on it. "Hey girl, what took you so long to answer, it Ashley with you or what,and you are busy in bed?" I heard her chuckle through the phone. If she would had said that a few weeks earlier I would had see it as something bad but since we all get along really good I know shes joking. "No Im home. I didnt found my phone but as you here now, in the end i up? Why are you calling?"  
"Am I not allowed to call my friend anymore now?" I had to smile about it I can imagine her face.

"You are but whats the reason? You are not someone who just calls to ask how I am." I got to know her a little since Im here. She acts like a tough girl but shes a girl that has alot of emotions in her. Somehow like me, just that she didnt lost her smile in all this. Before I came here I didnt really smiled often or were happy, but I guess that was the whole bad things I had in this time. I heard Sam sighing. "Man you really know me and that in the short time you are here, but I also got to know you and this silence means you are in your thoughts again, you should stop thinking so much Spencer. Its not good and doesnt look good on your beautiful face, and happy looks much much better on you." I was going over to my bed to sit down. Shes a really good you can really talk to and understands you, but Im not so open with anyone even when I know them better, I like it more when I know Im the only one who knows about my things, you never know what someone uses against you. "So what is it Sam?"

"Well I thought now that you finally have the date with Ashley, you need new things to wear. So what do you think about shoppings tomorrow after school, you, Lilly and me?" Shes right. I need new things. Oh boy I was never so nervous about something. "You are right. Oh my god, I need new things, I really need your help Sam, I dont know what to wear and things." I was talking really fast, I cant believe that I am so nervous about i. "Spence, god you are really nervous... good thing that it is wedensday well its almost over but we still have enough time to do this. So are you in?"

Im deffinitly in. "Count me in tomorrow after school or what?"

"A little later because Lilly has a meeting tomorrow, but we can meet in the mall and then go together."  
"Ja sounds you tomorrow then."

"Yeap, see you." With this she hung up the phone. Im really glad I have friends like them. Well I guess I would get along good with Sam even if I would had met her in Ohio because shes a bad girl, the only reason that keeps her down on earth is Lilly and the friendship they have. Which is a good thing becuase they both keep me on the good way. I dont know maybe Sam has a crush on Lilly and that makes her be like this because she has to impress her, but if it would be like this I dont think Sam would stuck with only one girl for such a long time. 2 month since Im here and well they were friends before so. I hope I will find out soon. I smiled to myself. I got up from my bed and walked over to the window to look out. L.A is such a sunny place even when its about to get dark it still looks sunny, not that this is something new, but it makes everything better in my life. I became a better person, I have these cool, down to earth friends, not to mention Ashley. L.A changed alot. Im really glad we moved here.

I jumped out of my bed like crazy as my alarm went on, remind me, never put the phone next to my head again. Why is it even there? I took it in my hand to turn it off. Now I remember. I had to smile, I fell asleep looking at pictures of Ashley and me and some with Sam and Lilly too. I let out a long yawn and stretched my arms in the air and tried to get up from the bed, but I failed. I fell back on my bed, Im so not in the mood to get out of this warm, cosy bed but schools calling. Just five more mins. I yawned again. Ok I count to three and then I get up. 1...2...well I dont know what comes next. "Spencer,come on get out of your bed, if you dont get out now you wont be done till you have to leave. Or do I have to come and get you." Oh my god, my mom ugh... I jumped out of the bed as fast as I could. Whoa this was too fast, I started to feel dizzy. As I felt normal again I screamed "Im awake." I went in the bathroom. Im too tired for all this. It feels like I was awake the whole night. I did the usual things in the bathroom, as I was done I got my books and the other things. I checked again, books, keys, phone, yeap I have everything. I looked around one more time. Bed is made, the window is open, everythings clean, I can leave. I walked down the stairs and let my back there on the stairs. I walked into the kitchen "Morning mom." I told her as I sat down on the table across from her. "Good morning." I could eat a whole horse so hungry I am. "Later today I go out with my friends, we do some shoppings, like girls do." I got a spoon full of cereal in my mouth. "Sounds good.I work late today so we wont see eachother today." She got up from her chair and walked over to the kitchen counter to where her handbag was and took out something. "Here buy something nice. She gave me some money in my hand. "No mom. I dont need any money." I tried to give it back to her. "No Spencer its ok. Buy something good and make a nice day with your friends, they are nice." I could use some money but its not like I should say ah ja ok thanks for it. I took my things from the table and got them in the sink. "Thanks mom.I have to go now." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the house.

I arrived at school a little earlier then normal. So I walked a little slow from the car to my locker, I mean I have time the others arent here yet but soon they should be here too. I opend my locker and put in my books and got out some other things and closed it again. I walked to the place where we always sit and talk in the morning, the little time we have. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket so I stoped and took it out as I looked at it there wasnt anything... weird. But that happens to everyone sometimes I guess. All of the sudden I felt hands on my hips and a body pressed on me from behind. Iooked a little over my shoulder who it is. I had to smile as I saw it is Ashley. "Good morning sunshine." She whisperd in my ear, I could feel her lips on my ear what makes me shudder a little. Once again she gives me these weird electric shocks that go through my whole body. I closed my eyes to enjoy this moment a little. Then I felt a weird cold on my body where her hands were before and her body. I sigh and opend my eyes. "Good morning to you too." I told her as I faced her. We started to walk together through the hallway. "How was you day?"

"Nothing special. Home, homework." She looks good today, I like when she wears these skin tight jeans it gives her body more curves and the shirt she wears, well not really a shirt more then a piece of a shirt. And to all this she wears these breath taking heels, when this is her normal going out outfit I dont wanna know how she looks when she goes on a date. "Hey girls." We turned around and saw the other two "Hey we both said at the same time. "What I wanted to ask you Spencer. Are you free today? I thought we could hang out a little. You both too, of course." Couldnt she had asked me before and not now. Of course I would love to spend time with her but I already have plans with the others. "Nope, not possible today. We three already have plans. We need to find a hot outfit for hot girl over there." Sam pointed her finger to me. How could she... "Shes lying we just meet and do something but we dont go and buy something for me." I said a little nervous and blushing. Ashley started to laugh. "Yeah sure sunshine. But let me be honest, you are really beautiful you dont have to buy anything. You are pretty in everything."

"Oh look Lill, shes like you she turns red." Oh my god. What are they doing to me. "Come on Ashley, we have to get to our class." I was already leaving them and they were still laughing about me. I waited a little further for her because she was still talking to them "Where did you hide Aiden, Lilly?"

"Hes sick. He sleeps all day and always a bad mood." Lilly answerd her with her shy voice, which didnt sounded so shy anymore. "To me sounds more like hes on his periode..." Ashley came now and walked with me to our first class. "So you are nervous about our date huh?" I cant talk about this with her, she only makes me blush and speechless. "Me? Nervous? No, Im not nervous, just a little exited but nervous no." I looked over to her and she was smiling but not looking at me. I like the way she smiles it makes me feel better in everyway. We arrived at our class and took the seats in the back. "You know Spencer. You make me a better person." Sometimes she surprises me with her simple words and makes me feel good. "I don´t think its me, Im much better too you know. Im not like that. I think its Lilly, she makes us all better persons. " I told her with a smile on my lips. The bell rang and we both didnt said anything anymore.

The teacher came in and everyone got quiet and gave their attention to him. I felt Ashley hitting my arm, so I looked over to her. She had a note in her hand and gave it to me. I looked up to the teacher if he was looking, as I saw him writing something on the board I opend it. _**Cant wait for saturday :-)**_

I had to smile. Shes crazy.

We all met again at lunch time, I was happy that it was finally lunch time. Finally some free time from the whole thinking. We were sitting like usual Sam and Lilly next to eachother and Ashley and me across from them. I felt Ashleys leg touching mine and slowly moving it up and down. I smiled to myself and looked up, my smile faded as soon as I saw Kyla and Aiden walking in our direction and sat down on our table on the head side of the table like the queen and Aiden got next to his sister and pushed her a little with his shoulder,they smiled to eachother. It was always hard for me to see them as twins after Lilly told me. Well it was always hard for me to get the fact why they are in same grade. Till she explained to me and I felt really stupid because it was obvious. I mean same age same grade, but stupid me was only wraped up with Ashley. Now I see them next to eachother for the first time. They have alot in commen. Lilly is a really beautiful girl, a really girly girl, blond long hair and Aiden short brown hair, their faces had alot of matching things, from this poitn of view Aiden looks like a girl, now next to his sister,

But I cant believe that they sit here, they never do. Its not like I have anything against Aiden hes a nice guy and polite, much more then other guys in this age. But Kyla, shes my nightmare... After this whole party thing I dont really like her. Its like she knows something about me but doesnt tell me. And this can end bad for me when she starts to talk. I looked at the others and they all had the same look on their face as I have. "What do you want Kyla?" She had a smile on her face, it somehow looks like Ashleys, a little, they have the same lips. But the rest is totaly differnt. Kylas eyes are more darker then Ashleys, they dont show alot of, I dont know, Ashleys eyes seems to sparkle but hers not. They looks like devils eyes. But same as Ashleys eyes they change a little when she smiles they look somehow brighter then. Just not as bright as Ashleys. "What should I want? I wanna spend lunch with my sister and her new friends..." She looked at me and then to Sam and Lilly. "... and old friends." Ashley raised her eye brown in disbelieve but Kyla just smiles at her and eats her food. "So guys,do you already have plans for the weekend? I thought we all could do something together." We all looked at her with shock in our eyes and answerd at the same time "What?" I dont wanna make any plans with her. And by the way I already have so thanks god. I wont spend anytime with her. "This is really funny Kyla..." Ashley doesnt seem to like it either, by the way she talks to her. "I already have plans with our pretty girl over here. We go on a date. Isnt that good?" She said with an evil grin on her lips.

"About time dont you think. Times ticking Ashley." Ashley just stood up and went over to her and graped Kyla by her arm and draged her away from the table and gave her her plate and told her to leave. She sat down next to me, we all could see that she was mad. "Stupid bitch." I layed my hand on her leg as she sat down again, I saw on her face that it made her calm a little. "What was that supposed to mean?" We all looked over to Sam. Shes right what was that supposed to mean? Why times ticking? Ashley didnt dared to look at me, at least this is how it felt. she took a deep breath. "I dont know. This is how she is you know her." I shook my head. This is already the second time that she says something like this. Sam doesnt look so convinced either. She still didnt looked at me, but I felt Lillys and Aidens eyes on me. I look at them and just stood up and left the cafeteria. I didnt gave them any chance to follow me. I ran as fast as I could. There is something going on, I mean by the way she acts and all the comments she lets out when Im around. I dont wanna know what she says when Im not around. I got in the toilet and locked myself in a toiletstall. I was out of breath a little. This is really tearing me apart this thing with Ashley and Kyla. I heard someone coming in and got quiet. "Spence are you here?" It was the voice of a person I expected the last to be here and chase me. "I know you are here." I heard a soft knock. "Go away Lilly." I heard her sighing. "Im alone. Ashley and Sam are busy figthing. I left as it got heated." What they fight? I dont get it. "What kind a fight?" I opend the door and got out. I saw her looking at me with worried eyes. "The bad kind. Aiden got between it."  
Why?" We slowly went to the little bench they have there "Sam told her that it will end bad when she finds out shes lying to you,and as you see its more then obvious that theres something going on." Even she noticed. "I never really understood what Aiden likes about Ashley shes a bad girl and alot of fights and all these things. But the last weeks she was really nice and understanding and I really saw a good part in her but today...I dont know there was something old back you know." She had her hands on her legs and played with them like shes nervous, her hair was falling in her face. There are many shy people in this world but I never met anyone like Lilly, but this quiet, shy behaviour makes her somehow special and I can understand what Sam likes about her. We just looked at eachother. "You know Spencer. You have to know what you do and what you like. Im not like Sam and tell you not to meet anyone or stay away. She makes you happy, I can see that everytime shes around you or you talk to her so you should go for it you know." Shes right I have to know and not anyone else. But theres still this thing with Kyla and I would like to know the truth and what is going on with them, and what I have to do with this. I stood up and told her we should go. So left outisde "Are you ok?" She asked me with a small smile. "Im ok. I smiled back "But we should get to our classes." We nooded at eachother and went our way. "Lilly?" i scremed and turned around to see her, so did she. "Can you tell Sam I dont wanna go to the mall? I want some alone time." She smiled and nooded and continued her way.


	8. Chapter 8

The days went on in a rush, its saturday already. I guess they went so fast becuase I wasnt in school yesterday. I wasnt really in the mood to see anyone but there were many missed calls from the girls on my phone. Even three or four texts from Ashley but I didnt answerd here, they all said the same thing that I got it wrong and it wasnt meant like that. I laid on my bed with all these thoughts in my head about this and how Im gonna act with them on monday. I heard a knock on the door and saw my moms face. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I go to work now." I looked at the time and it was already a little after 2 pm. I nooded my head and then she left. Maybe I should call them and see how they are. I stood up and searched for my phone. As I found it there was a messege from Ashley.

_**hope ur making ready for the big date. :)**_

Oh my god, I fergot about the date today. I didnt really thought of still going out with her specially not after this. But I cant cancel it now. Oh my god. What do I wear? I sat down on my bed. Do I even wanna go? hard question. The answer is simple of course I want but theres still this feeling that she might uses me. As long as I dont try I dont know, so I guess the answer is that I go. Ok now that I decided to go I shouldnt get in panik, I already feel my heard beating faster. First of all I think I go and take a shower. I got in the bathroom and took a shower. After I was done I got a towel around me and went back in my room and looked in my closet what I should wear. It was hard to decide. Its just Ashley why do I make such a drama out of it. I sigh. Ok Spencer you take a shirt now and some pants its just Ashley. Im trying to tell myself but who am I trying to kidding its ASHLEY... the one I dream of every night, the one I think of every minute. I was still looking around my closet. I found a black top I got it over and looked at it. Looks good it showed a little more then the usual shirts but with long arms, well a shirt would show too much of me. it had a V cut. I smiled to myself I think Ashley will like it. I think Im gonna keep the shirt on. Now I just need pants that fit to it, well black shirt so everything will fit to it. I looked through my pants, and saw a yellow one. i took it, no its too bright. I took a blue one, no too dark. God why did they gave every pants a colours like this couldnt they had stayed with normal jeans. Only makes it worser to decide what to take. I took a red one. that looks good I take red should I take a skirt? No I stay in pants its not like we will do something fancy. I ran back to the bathroom for my make up. I think Im doing something simple, some make up and my eyes a little. I dont wanna look like Im over dressed so I decide for something simple like my cloths. As I got in my room it was buzzing. I took it from my nightstand and saw a text from Ashley. _**I will be there in 30**_

Is it already so late? I looked at the time it was already 6pm. man when did time passed so fast. I got out some heels from my closet, Im not the kinda girl taht wears heels often and I dont feel compftable with them now. I went back and got out my convers shoes. Much better. I heard the door bell ring. This were fast 30 mins. Good thing Im done. I got down and opend the door and I saw a breath taking Ashley standing infront of me

She had a white tank top with a long neckless on and her hair up in a ponytaile, her top was tight and showed how well formed her belly is. To this white tank top she had a black short skirt that just hide enough that it would wake every boys curiosity. She had long heels till her knees. She just looks perfect. Oh my god and me in my outfite I look like... Oh my god... She smiled at me it seems like she read my mind. "Dont worry you look great." Maybe I should go upstairs and change into something else. "Wait a little, I will go and change into something else." Just as I turned around she took my hand and said "Theres no need you look good. And infact I didnt really planned something." Then this evil smil appeard on her lips. "And I wanted to impress you." Oh yeah she deffinitly did. I walked in the kitchen and she followed me. I took out a bottle of water and handed it her, she took it with a smile on her face and sat down. "You know first of all I wanna apologize for what happend a few days ago. You totally got that wrong and I already talked to Kyla and she will apologize by all of you..." Ashley had a worried look on her face and wanted to continue. "No theres no need. Im sorry for running away just like that..." This time she stoped me "No theres no need for you to be sorry. Kyla started this whole mess and even got me in a fight with Sam, which by the way didnt ended really good. But Im really sorry Spencer." Didnt ended good? I wonder what happend then. "So now back to us. I dont want this to be like the usual teenage dates, like going to cinema and go and eat something. So I thought we get some food and get to my place and make nice evening at my place and watch a movie or talk. Or well I have a pool so we have many things to do. Or do you mind?" It sounds good, Im not in the mood to see any people anyway so this idea is good. But then again... Kyla... "Its a good idea but, well you know, Kyla... "  
"Kyla isnt there I through her out for today." She interrupted me. She jumped off of the chair "So lets go. What kinda food do you like? Italian or chinese" I took my things from the table and answerd "Italian."

"So we go and get pizza." We got out of the house and into her car.

We got at her house, well more like mansion. As she opend the door and let me go first. I smiled at her. Then she went somewhere. Five mins later she was back with two bottles, one water I guess and the other coke, and two glasses. "The pizza should be here soon. Come on." She walked up the stairs and I followed her. We got in her room and the first thing she did was kicking of her heels and jumped on the couch. Shes so beautiful. I cant believe that I am here and with her. It seemed so unreal and at the same time it made me feel more alive then before. She gives me the strength I sometimes need. I sat next to her and looked at her as she was looking through a whole colection of movies. "What are you in the mood for Spence?"

"It doesnt matter to me."  
"Ok then I take something scary." I like her choice. Shes still looking trough then movies, its somehow differnt to sit here now, and think that this is a date. I see her room from a totally differnt point of view. "...maybe we dont even get to watch it." I snaped back to reality as I saw her waving the movie infront of my nose. I heard the door bell. "Thats the pizza, I will be back."

I cant believe Im having a date with Ashley this still feels unreal. Im looking around there are so many things I didnt paid attetion to before. Like the bed is made. Is it always made and so clean here? Or did she do it because we are on a date now? I heard someone walking up the stairs.

I saw her getting in with this beautiful smile on her lips. God how much I would like to kiss these lips. I was bitting my lip as she sat down next to me. "Heres yours."

"Thanks."

"Are you still nervous?" Seems like she didnt fergot. I smiled. "Should I be?" Ashley took a bite from her pizza and shook her head no. I took a piece from my pizza ans saw her smiling at me. "How does it feel?" I had my mouth full so I chewed it fast so I can answer her what made her smile. "It feels..." I took a break. "...I dont know." She nooded her head. "Do you feel uncomptable?" I looked deep into her dark brown eyes. I raised my eye brow "What is this? Why do you ask me these questions?" She took an other bite of her pizza and then got some water in the glasses and took a sip. "Im trying to get to know you. You never really talk about yourself. So I thought this is a good oppotunity to get to know you." Shes right, I never really talked about me or my past. What was the real reason why we left Ohio and things. "Why do you never talk to me Spence?" Should I tell her or not? Its all really complicated. I took my glass and drinked a little and took of my shoes and got them up on the couch. "Its all really complicated Ash. There are reasons why I dont talk about my past." She looked at me and I could feel her getting closer and taking my hand. "You can trust me Spencer. We are friends and I want you to feel compftable with me. I know we had a bad start and we didnt got along then but then, these feelings start to grow inside of me and look where we are now. We are on a date. Would you had thought that as we first met? I didnt because, well Im Ashley and I dont do relationships and I just thought of you like I think of every other girl. But things changed and you saw it." Shes right I never thought we would had end up here. I thought she would make my year a living hell and now Im sitting here with the most beautiful girl I ever met. "Relationship? Do you already think of that?" She still held my hand and moved her thump over it. "I dont say we date. I mean like that I never thought about a relationship but..." She sigh. "...now I do. But I dont know anything about you. I know that you can be a bad ass, what I never saw till now, only on the first day. And that you are here because your mom got a better job, and you live without your dad." She got away from me and took an other piece or her pizza and handed me on too. Shes right since Im here Im totally changed and not for the worse. I took a bite from my pizza, we both sat there in silence for some time. Its hard for me to trust someone and tell things about my life. But somehow I want this to get something serious with Ashley so I have to trust her and tell her some things about my life. We cant start anything when we dont trust eachother. I took my glass and the bottle and got something in, I showed Ashley the bottle to ask if she wants too and she nooded her head yes. After I got her glass full I handed her the glass. "We got here first of all because..." I looked around in her room, this is something hard for me. She took my hand again and hold it tight. "...the main reason why we are here is because, my mom found a better job here, who knows if she would had find one in new york we would had went there. But one thing is for sure we would had left town anyway, no matter where."  
You both couldnt stay there anymore because of your dad and all the memories?" I laughed a little. I looked into her eyes. "We left Ohio because. I got kicked out of school and no other school wanted me there, and for a new start." She nooded her head. "Why did you got kicked out of school?" She still had my hand in hers and it made me feel calm and eased. "Because I got caught taking drugs in school. And because of many many fights." Ashley looked at me in disbelieve. "This is all? When these are the reasons then you should had came here earlier. Alot of people take drugs in school and get caught and they get kicked out for some weeks." Shes right it was like that. At first just a week and then two till it was too much for them. When you get caught doing it one or two times. I got caught like three times and then all these fights that came and skiping school. And not to forget my after school time. After my dad died everything fell apart..." It feels good to talk to someone about this and finally let out all these unsaid things. " I started taking drugs, I started drinking alcohol, and not just on weekends. Most of the time my drinking went all night long and I got to school right after the party and well you can imagine how people look after a party." I held her hand really tight, I dont wanna let go of her hand, I dont wanna let go of Ashley... "Wow. I would had liked to meet this version of you." She joked. "No you wouldnt. It was really bad it wasnt like it all the time, there were weeks or month where I stayed sober. Well at least with the drugs. But the alcohol was my best friend..."  
"Thats why you reacted like that as Kyla came with the beer." I nooded my head. I thought she would turn her back on me or would tell me she never wants to see me again. But nothing she listens to me and makes me feel better by the way she helds my hand. "Seems like it was pretty rough huh."  
"Not always but yeah most of the time. Dont imagine the worst now. Like I said there were time when I didnt do anything just stayed quiet for weeks locked myself in my room. In the week I drinked whenever there was a party. I dont know like one or two times. But on the weekend it totally got out of hand. I had alot of fights with my mom about all this." She got away from me and got her glass and drinked. Now it comes she wants me to stay away from her. I wanted to take my shoes and leave as once again I felt her hand on my arm. "Where are you going?" We both looked at eachother and I sat down again. I dont know what to say anymore. "And I thought I am a bad ass. I can understand your behaviour. I mean your dad died and your mother didnt cared for you. And now you dont drink anymore...well... do you still drink?" I smiled at her. I cant believe that after a serious conversation she can still make me smile. " I dont drink anymore, I dont take drugs anymore..." She interrupted me "This sounds like a but." I dont wanna tell more about myself at the moment. "You already know enough Ashley. Can we just continue a nice evening, a nice date?" She jumped from the couch and went over to the dvd played and got in the movie and came back on the couch and huged me really tight. This felt really good, to be in the arms of someone who cares for you, someone you can talk to. "I want you to know that this deosnt change anything. You are still my date for today. And we are still friends ok? Dont think differnt this doesnt make me feel different for you."

"Thanks Ashley." She took her glasses from the table and got them on. I gave her a weird look.

"What? I need them when I watch tv." She simply said.

She said back on the couch and got her arm over me. It wasnt the cliche thing like you see in many movies. She just did and hold me close and I really like this feeling. I guess this is a scary movie. Ashley said so.

It was dark in her room by now and we sat there in quiet enjoying the movie. It was scary, like I thought, there were a few times when I had to jump but Ashleys there with me. I had my head on her shoulder and my handy where on her lap in her hands she held them tight and and moved her thump over it. It felt good to stay like this with her it didnt felt uncompftable or awkward. After some time I felt my eyes closing, but I tried to keep them open. "Do you wanna sleep?" I heard her soft voice asking me. "No, Im fine." She moved a little and I took my head from her shoulder. She showed her hands on her legs and that I should get my head on her lap, so I did. I got my hands on her knees and moved it a little over it. This feels really good, it feels like heaven. I could stay like this all the time. My eyes were still closing and I felt like Im gonna fall asleep any minute. But then all of the sudden the movie turned out. "Hey, what are you doing?" She moved so I had to sit up again. "This is our date. I dont want you to sleep." Ashley got up and got some shoes out of her closet but this time they were normal shoes no high heels, I also got mine on, as I saw her taking shoes. "Lets go outside a little. In the huuuuuuuge garden." She smiled to me and passed me and walked down the stairs. I followed her, it was hard to catch up with her because she was walking fast. I was here a few times but this house is still a mistery to me and to be honest Im a little afraid to get lost here. She waited a downstairs on the stairs for me and we both walked together in the garden. This garden was more a huge park. It was close to the beach so it was a little colder here then in normal places. I looked up to the sky and saw a few stars. When did it turned dark? It was good that she lived so far outside of L.A because here you could see the stars. I felt her coming from behind and got her hands on my hips and her head on my shoulder. "Beautiful huh?" I smiled and still looked at the stars and the moon was full it was beautiful, she was right. Her touch drove me crazy and made my heart beats faster. Her hands felt so soft on my body it may was over my shirt but I could feel it on my skin. Like they leave a mark there that will never dissapear. She let go of me and went over to the pool like she did at the party. I went with her over and got my shoes and socks off and got my feets in. "Do you wanna swim? Theres nothing better to swim when the moon shines." She smiles to me and did same as me. It would be a good idea. "No, I dont wanna swim now." She looked up at the sky and moved her feets in the water. "You really changed me Spencer and Im glad that I met you." She looked back at me and continued. "I got a better person because of you."


End file.
